Golden
by breesvoid
Summary: Callie Torres along with her daughter Victoria will be beginning their lives in Seattle with many bumps and triumphs! heartache and happiness!
1. Leaving

**What if Callie had another kid? One before Sofia...Well that's what this fic will be about! Mother Callie with her other amazing daughter! Idk how I came up with this idea I was just watching a bunch of Grey's and this kinda just came to my head xD idek!**

 **Leaving**

Callie Torres has just finished medical school but her life to become a surgeon isn't over yet she has to complete her residency at a hospital far from her home in Florida and far from her daughter, Victoria who is only eight years old. Callie's sister; Aria had taken care of Victoria since Callie had gone to medical school now that Callie has finished she wasn't sure if she should take Victoria along with her to Seattle or leave her with Aria once again.

Callie laid in bed wide awake in three days she would leave for Seattle. She sighed turning on her side looking across seeing her small daughter. Victoria looked so much like Callie she was practically a miniature Callie the only difference is Victoria has hazel eyes. Since Callie got back home, well returned to stay with her sister, Victoria hasn't left her side not even to sleep which made Callie smile and feel more at ease, seeing Victoria aside her which she's hardly experienced.

Callie got out of bed and into the kitchen helping herself to a cup of water and just a sip of wine thinking maybe some alcohol would help. The glass clattered making some noise unsettling Callie even more. She thought she'd wake Victoria or Aria. She sighed pouring herself water and wine. She didn't even bother to look at the cup of water once poured she went straight for the wine. She took a long deserved sip of wine.

Some time passed it felt like hours it had only been about five minutes at most. Callie had finished her glass of wine and began to pour herself some more. Whilst doing so Callie heard Aria from behind her "Its a little late for wine don't you think?" Aria smiled wrapping her arms around herself trying to maintain her warmth. Callie smirked "it's five o'clock somewhere." she sipped from her wine.

Aria approached her sister; hand out. Callie handed the glass to Aria as she took a sip herself. "what's keeping you up?" She asked. Callie sighed deeply rubbing her temples "I still don't know if I should take Victoria along with me to Seattle or not." she replied taking the glass back from Aria taking another stressed sip from her wine. Aria frowned "As much as I love spending time with Tori you should take her with you." Callie continued her sip listening to Aria "you've already missed six years—for a good reason I know! But you missed a lot you need to be with her as much as you can now."

Callie set the glass away smiling at her sister taking her in for an embrace. Her sister always did give great advice. "thank you" she said in a hushed tone. The two pulled away "welcome. Now go get some sleep you promised Victoria a day of fun tomorrow..er..today." They smirked Callie nodded and headed off "Okay. Night Aria." Aria replied "night." Both headed back to their rooms.

 **The Next Day**

It was about ten in the morning when Victoria started bouncing on the bed. She started to chant "Get up, get up, get up!" Callie giggled softly and moaned feeling her lack of sleep kick in "Victoria mommy is sleep.." Victoria stopped she sat down "no time for sleep mommy! We have a lot to do today!" once again she began to jump on the bed.

Callie sat up wanting to feel mad at Victoria for waking her so abruptly but could only laugh at her daughters excitement. Callie caught Victoria mid-jump tackling her down to the bed both now laughing. "you're so silly mommy." Callie nodded in agreement "Yes I am." Victoria let out one last giggle "So I have to tell you something Tori." Callie said "is it something good?" She asked. "it's something very good!" Callie said trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible "oh good!" Victoria shouted "but we have to start our day before I can tell you." Callie warned. Victoria sprang off the bed and began to dress herself "mommy you have to start getting ready! I have to know what you want to tell me!" Callie again laughed and began to get ready.

/

Callie with Victoria holding her hand began to head out the door and started their day of fun. Victoria sat in back looking out the window "are we going to the zoo or the park first?" she asked as her small legs kicked back and forth "I think the park first Tori" Victoria nodded "will you tell what you need to tell me at the park?" Callie nodded "I sure will." Victoria cheered "hooray!" She smiled continuing to look out her window.

it was silent for a bit it'd be about another ten minutes until they reached the park. Victoria sighed then turned to Callie "mommy..." she started "yes, Tori?" Victoria looked out the window again hesitating wether or not she should ask Callie her question. She faked a sneeze to fill in the last of the silence before asking Callie her question "how come I don't have a dad?" She finally asked. Callie felt her heart sunk. She didn't answer. How could she? She couldn't tell Victoria she was born out of wetlock even if she wanted to she wouldn't understand. "Is that what you're going to talk to me about mommy?" Callie sighed "no sweetie that's not what we're going to talk about." Victoria nodded she stayed silent for a bit. The thought eventually went away.

Time passed they arrived at the park. Victoria rushed out the car and to the playground. Callie watched as Victoria ran out the car. She thought about what Victoria said. It only made Callie want to leave more along with Victoria and for the both of them to start over. Before Callie would tell Victoria anything she let her play for a while and played with her as well.

Callie finally sat Victoria down to tell her the news. Victoria looked up at her mother with her big admiring eyes. "so you know how mommy is working on being a doctor?" Victoria nodded "well mommy still needs to work a little bit more before she can be a real doctor." Victoria's smile faded "does that mean you're leaving me with aunt Aria again?" Callie smiled "no not this time you can come with me this time!" Victoria formed a smile "really? But what about my school?" She asked concerned more for her school than her friends which Victoria didn't have. "you can go to school where we're going to live at!" Victoria then bounce up with excitement. This made Callie feel both relieved and happy that Victoria would be more than happy to move with her to Seattle.

The two continued on with their day finishing up their day of fun and began to plan their new life over in Seattle.

/

 ***one week later***

Callie boarded the plane with her luggage in one hand and Victoria in the other. Callie looked down at Victoria she gave her a smile as did Victoria. They set their belongings up above them. Victoria looked around excitedly it was her first time on a plane. Callie sat herself down beside Victoria. "is aunt Aria coming with us?" Victoria asked "well not today she will be flying over tomorrow." Callie explained, Victoria nodded she looked out the window still amused of the whole experience. The flight attendant soon came on announcing "flight 37 for Seattle with be taking off in ten minutes."

The ten minutes were up everyone had buckled up and then the plane was out flying to Seattle. Victoria fell asleep twenty minutes after the planes take off. Callie couldn't get sleep once again. She rubbed her temples she felt rather stressed. She couldn't stop thinking about how she will have a new life on her own taking care of Victoria. One of the flight attendants came by offering Callie something to eat and/or drink "single malt." Callie said the fight attendant handed Callie the scotch along with a bag of cookies "for your daughter, she is your daughter right?" The attendant asked "oh yes." Callie smiled and thanked the attendant who then paraded down the rest of the row.

The plane landed everyone got off and into the airport Victoria skipped her way through "where's our new home mommy?" Victoria asked. Callie struggled to answer she hadn't found a home yet for her and Victoria. "uh you know honey we don't have a home yet but we are going to stay in a hotel! Yeah a big one with really night beds and a nice bathroom and tv and room service!" Victoria gasped amazed they will be getting such a luxurious place to stay at. It wasn't a complete lie Callie would find a hotel like the one she was talking about it wouldn't be too hard she had the money she would make it work

/

After a long search Callie found a hotel right by the hospital she would be working at. They walked in Victoria being the curious child she is looked around the hotel lobby it looked so elegant "this oughta fit the bill." Callie muttered underneath her breath. She checked out a room. They rode up the elevator to the floor they're staying at. Victoria wanted to rush down the hall in search of the room but Callie warned her not too since it would be impolite of her to do so since it was already night time and everyone would be asleep. "keep an eye out for room 823" Victoria nodded looking for the room. She spotted it after a short search. "it's here! Can I open the door?" Victoria asked.

Victoria opened up the door with the room key. "it's so pretty here!" Victoria exclaimed and ran to the window looking out to see the view of what seemed like millions of glistening buildings and street lights. Callie smiled "Want to order some dinner?" Victoria nodded whilst patting her stomach "uh-huh." Callie reached for the phone dialling the number for room service. She began to order.

The food soon came and the two ate their dinner while watching tv. "why did we move here mommy?" Victoria asked as she stuffed her mouth with her last few french fries. "Because mommy is starting her new job as a doctor here." Victoria nodded she smiled "When will I start going to my new school?" Callie still hadn't found a school near by she hadn't really look mainly because she was too busy looking for vacant homes or apartments. "Uh next week sweetie." Callie replied "yay." Victoria gave a simple cheer as she drank her apple juice.

/

It was almost midnight Victoria never really stayed up that late nor did Callie but with all the stress and excitement going on it had fuelled them both for a bit but they started to run out of energy. Victoria yawned. She opened her small suitcase digging through looking for her pyjamas and tooth brush. "getting ready for bed so soon?" Callie asked Victoria rather sarcastic "mommy it's midnight! I need some sleep." Victoria replied thinking her mother was serious. She laughed "okay go on sweetie." Victoria headed into the bathroom getting herself ready. Callie do so as well but in the main room she would wait to brush her teeth after Victoria came out.

They got ready for bed rather quickly. Both were exhausted Victoria plopped herself into the bed going underneath the covers. Callie came soon after heading down under the covers as well. Victoria scooted closer to snuggling up. "Goodnight mommy." Victoria smiled closing her eyes getting her much needed and deserved sleep. Callie caressed Victoria smiling "night sweetie."

 **The First Day**

It's time. Callie got herself ready as well as Victoria. Aria flew in to Seattle last night she knew how long Callie's first shift would be. "Ready yet?" Aria asked "no, no, no!" Callie said in a panic and she tried to slip her scrub top on whilst brushing her teeth. Victoria had managed to get ready first mainly since she wasn't in a panic mode like Callie. Aria and Victoria watched Callie get ready. Callie was too busy and frantic to even notice. Some time after Callie finally finished she let out a huff and smiled "okay I'm ready." Aria got up "great! Now let's go before you're late!"

The three hustled out the hotel and to a cab. They sat there telling the cab where to go. Callie let out a deep sigh. She was nervous. Obviously, who wouldn't be? Victoria held her mothers hand comforting her. She smiled "you will be a very good doctor mommy." Callie chuckled and smiled "thank you." She hugged Tori. Callie's stop approached. She groaned hating that they were almost there. The cab stopped. Aria and Victoria wished Callie a good day Callie wished that would have put her at ease. She got out the cab and inhaled deeply trying to swallow her fear. "you've got this." She said to herself under her breath. She walked through the doors of Seattle Grace

Tori looked over at her aunt she kicked her little feet back and fourth "Aunt Aria what are we going to do today?" She asked holding her little backpack looking eager for an answer. Aria smiled "well we're going to look for a school for you today." Tori smiled back she was eager to go back to school. "One near the hospital mommy works at right?" Aria nodded "of course."

Back at Seattle Grace Hospital Callie readied herself in the interns locker room nervously waiting for her name to be called. "...McNally and Torres." Callie stepped forward exiting the interns locker room and to her resident. "you've got this..." she once again said under her breath.

* * *

 **AHHHH FINALLY I FINISHED I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED THIS PLEASE TELL ME OF YOU DID BY LEAVING A REVIEW OR FOLLOW THE STORY SO I KNOW WETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE AND/OR KNOW IF Y'ALL LIKE IT THATS ALL FOR NOW BYEEEE**


	2. Movin On

**Alright so I updated my last chapter bc I was having such bad writers block that I just addded what I had to make chapter three into chapter two sooo YEAH! I'm doing the time jump now :D bc I just have little to almost nothing for Callie's intern year and before so I'm just heading into where the show is in season like 5 also SORRY BUT NO I AM NOT SKIPPING OVER OR LEAVING MARK OUT OF MY FIC HE IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS NOT TO MENTION I ALREADY HAVE ALREADY PLANED OUT MY FIC AND HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH CALLIE AND TORI that's all :))**

 **Movin On**

The school day has just ended Tori walked out of school with her friend "alright see you tomorrow Spence!" She said biding her friend a goodbye "see ya Tori!" She replied back. Callie waited in her car smiling at Tori "Hey kid." Callie greeted "hi mom." Tori smiled opening the car door getting in. "how was school?" Callie started the car "pretty good Spencer and I presented our project today." Tori responded digging through her backpack "that's great! How'd you guys do?" Tori handed Callie her report showing a 100 out of 100 "not to brag but I think I did just fine." Tori laughed sheepishly "Hey look at you Miss 'I got an A+'" Callie praised Tori. "does that mean I can get a burger and ice cream at the hospital for dinner." Callie laughed unsure "normally I'd say no but I'm working tonight, you kind of have to hang around the hospital and you did get an A on your report so fine you can get a hamburger and ice cream tonight." Tori cheered in the back.

It was later on in the day Callie had to go into work soon. "Tori honey are you almost ready I have to get to work soon." Callie called out slipping her jacket on "Yeah come on we can't be late." Cristina added "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tori responded as she slipped the last of her belongings into her bag. "hey come on what have I told you before?" Cristina asked Tori "a great surgeon is never late unless they're unprepared." Tori recited in a monotone voice. "Cristina I told you not to teacher he that." Callie scolded Cristina "what I could have said worst come on she's thirteen." Tori nodded "it's fine and she's right I'm thirteen I can handle it." Tori said confidently leading the three out the apartment and to the hospital.

The three approached the hospital "Hey so I'll be in surgery pretty much all night so you can't text or page me got it?" Tori nodded "You gonna be busy Cristina?" Tori asked "No the new Cardio Attending hates me, I can barely get any work done." Tori nodded "well maybe when you're not busy being bitter, you can give me another lesson on doing some sutures on some grapes, you are a pretty good teacher." Cristina smiled nudging Tori playfully "this is why I like you." Tori smiled. "have you been teaching her to worship you?" Callie questioned "No...Maybe a little." Cristina smirked "Its cool i like Cristina's ambition." Tori answered as they entered the hospital "I'll head over to the cafeteria." Tori hugged her mother goodbye "Bye Tori." Tori waved goodbye making her way to the cafeteria."

Tori walked down her usual route to the cafeteria greeting some of the doctors along the way.

"Hey Tori." Alex greeted

"Hey!" Tori smiled "Oh are you headed into surgery soon?" She asked

"Uh yeah around ten."

"think you can sneak me into the gallery?" Tori asked eagerly

"not after last time."

"Aw come on the attending didn't even notice me until the end."

"the 'attending' was Hahn."

"Well Hahn is gone"

"Still, I'm not risking it!"

"well who are you working with?"

"Sloan."

"Oh done! Mark wouldn't mind especially if I ask."

Alex's pager went off "Look you get Sloan to let you I'll get Mer to sneak you in." And off Alex went. "Deal!" Tori exclaimed continuing her walk.

"Hi Tori." Lexie smiled

"Hey Lex!" Tori smiled back. "I'm heading to the cafeteria way anything?" They continued to walk "Not today I just had dinner, another time." Lexie replied. "alright see ya!"

Approaching the cafeteria Tori was startled by someone sneaking up on her, she let out a small scream heading a chuckle behind her "Hey kiddo." Tori turned seeing Mark. She hit him on the arm "You scared me!" Again he laughed "Sorry it was just to easy." He walked her into the cafeteria "Did my mom send you?" Tori asked getting a tray. Mark scoffed "No." Tori glared at him "Okay she did, she didn't want you eating alone which is fine by me cause I'm heading into an almost ten hour surgery so I gotta eat something." Tori handed him a tray "well eat up." They selected their meal and sat at a table. "what kind of surgery are you doing?" Tori asked sliding a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth "A facial feminization." Mark replied "mind if I go into the gallery and watch?" Tori asked eagerly "give me at least one reason why I should." Tori thought for a second then said "Well you know I want to become a doctor in the future and I will apply to do my residency here so I should get into the habit of sitting in the gallery and watch over a pretty cool plastic surgery and I mean plastics is one of the specialties Im already looking into..." Tori looked over at Mark to see if that had convinced him. "Alright fine but only because you're looking into plastics, don't tell your mom she'll probably get pissed." Tori nodded "deal!" Callie sent Tori a text saying she was about to go into surgery and won't be available for the next few hours.

Callie put her phone away and headed over to the scrub room. Callie washed her hands. She was getting ready to head into surgery. She pulled the mask over her and walked into the O.R. there she was greeted by Derek "Torres!" Derek greeted Callie smiled "Hi sorry I know I'm a little late I just had to send Tori a quick goodnight text." Derek chuckled "it's fine you're not late at all I just got here I'd say about two minutes before you." Derek explained as he dried his hands off and slipped on some gloves. "how is Tori?" Derek asked "She's fine." Callie responded slipping some gloves on as well. "that's good you know you should have her come over more often Meredith and I love talking about surgery to her and we know Tori loves hearing about it." Callie laughed knowing what Derek meant as Tori has such a big interest in becoming a doctor. "Well I'll see when I can let you and Mer rent out my kid for the day. The two laughed they then began to operate. "alright everyone it's a beautiful day to save lives, let's begin." Derek smiled, hand out.

Tori wandered around the halls looking for Alex or Meredith since she had convinced both Alex and Mark to let her into the gallery. She then spotted Meredith working what looked like post op charts. "Oh Mer!" Tori called out. Meredith glanced up she smiled at Tori "What is it, Tori?" Meredith smirked as she continued to work "Can i ask you something?" Meredith smirked "you just did." Tori rolled her eyes with a sly smile "Meredith.." again Meredith smirked "what do you need?" Tori smiled "I need you to sneak me into the O.R. gallery!" Tori exclaimed "I'm not doing that again." Tori sighed "come on I got Sloan's blessing! You won't get in trouble this time!" Meredith still wasn't convinced "your mom could get in trouble too ya know?" Tori scoffed "no...look I won't stay all the way through this time! I have to go to bed soon after like two hours into surgery! Please Mer!" Meredith dropped her pen "okay I will sneak you in but after two hours We're leaving you got to go to bed and I've got more post op notes to do." Tori smiled "deal!" Meredith lead Tori to the gallery "don't tell your mom I'm doing this because if the chief isn't the one who kills me it'll be your mom." Tori giggled "alright."

 **/**

Meredith and Tori were heading over to the O.R. gallery. They slipped in sitting in the back row so Tori could hide behind some interns and residents incase any attending or even the chief came in. "Hey Mer, have you ever seen one of these surgeries?" Tori asked eagerly "no I haven't. The beginning isn't usually the best for any surgery but it gives you a before and after if you stay all the way or come later as well and for one of these surgeries it'll be pretty cool to see this result before and after." Meredith ginned. Mark walked into the O.R. drying his hands off slipping on a gown and gloves. "Alright everyone let's help a woman change to who she really is." All the doctors smiled as well as Tori.

The surgery went on the two hours for Tori were almost up she watched both the clock and the surgery not wanting time to run out. "Hey Mer I'm gonna have to go to bed soon so if the surgery is finished before I wake up mind recording the last of it for me?" Tori asked with hopeful eyes "sure I can do that." Meredith nodded with a small smile. In walked Cristina to watch the surgery she sat beside Meredith "how's it going?" She asked "slow but it's going." Cristina sighed slouching in her seat. She looked over seeing Tori "hey shouldn't you be in bed already?" Tori scoffed "no...not for another five minutes...hey since you're not busy mind teaching me to do–" Tori was cut short but Cristina's smirk "I'm not teaching you anyone right now kid, you gotta go sleep and I am way to tired to teach you anything I'm not even tolerating the interns."

Meredith glanced over "you don't tolerate them to begin with."

"you see my point then?" Cristina tilted her head back wanting to get some sleep. "seriously Tori you gotta go sleep we have work to do." Tori sighed defeatedly getting up from her seat. "fine, but when I wake up and you're not busy you're teaching me to suture." With that she left.

"Well I gotta go I have some post op charts to fill out." Meredith got up "You coming?" She asked Cristina who shook her head "no I'm hiding from Dixon." Meredith shrugged "alright.." she leaving as well.

Tori walked down the rather empty hospital hallway approaching an on-call room. She was actually planning to sleep for once but ran into doctor Bailey "Dr. Bailey hi!" Tori called out hoping Bailey would let her hang around her. "Hey sweetie, what are you still doing up?" Bailey chuckled out "well see I just got out of gallery and was about to go to sleep but–" Bailey cut Tori off "Victoria Mae Torres did you did not sneak into the gallery again!" Bailey scolded "since when did everyone decide to start acting like my mom?" Tori asked slightly offended. "since your mom became our friend and couldn't handle you all hours of the day! Now go, sleep!" Tori frowned she had so much energy in her she couldn't go to sleep. "Aw come on Bailey I was hoping you and I could...you know..hang out!" Tori smiled sweetly at her. It was hard to say no to Tori at times. Bailey sighed.

"come on! Where you working today?"

"Peds."

Tori's face scrunched up "you don't seem like a Peds Doctor."

"Do you want to be on _my_ service today?"

Tori cleared her throat "yes ma'am."

Bailey led the way "don't tell your mom I'm letting you do this."

Tori grinned "I won't."

/

Back with Torres, she and Shepherd continued their work. "So I heard you were planning on purposing to Meredith." Torres grinned it showed through her mask "does everybody know about this?" Derek laughed. "Well of course nothing in hospital stays a secret." The two laughed "Yeah well I'm trying to figure out the right way to ask her, I don't want to spook her." Callie nodded "well if you want I can let you rent out my kid to see if she can help you think of a good plan. Tori is always trying to help someone with their love life." Derek laughed

"so what about you?" Derek asked

"what about me?" Callie's asked back placing some instruments back and reaching for some other ones.

"Your love life. Has Tori helped you with your love life since Hahn?"

Callie paused for a moment "uh no...to be honest I'm thinking that maybe it's because she's not sure what I like anymore."

"what do you mean?" A confused Derek asked.

"Well all her life she's only seen me with guys and now that I'm showing interest in girls she's not sure wether to set me up with a guy or a girl and I don't even know what to tell her sometimes."

Derek nodded "or maybe she still knows what you like and is just trying to find the right match for her mother because that person could potentially become her parent."

Callie sighed "I hope it's that and not her losing touch with me."

/

Tori paraded down the halls with Bailey. "so whatch working on?" She asked looking over to see what she could read off the chart "a kid with bone cancer." Tori gasped "whoa.." was all she could say. They entered the room. Looking into the room Tori noticed the Peds surgeon she knew; Doctor Kenley wasn't there. "Bailey..that's not Kenley.." Tori whispered. "he passed away two weeks ago.." Bailey whispered back. She greeted the family as Tori waited out the room by a desk. Bailey along with the 'new' Peds surgeon explained to the family what their son is going through and how they could treat him.

Once finishing both Bailey and the Peds surgeon walked out the room and to the desk Tori stood by "Hi!" Tori greeted with as much energy as she could. The little perky blonde smiled at Tori "I'm sorry who are you?" She glanced over to Bailey and back to Tori "Her names Victoria she's one of the doctors kids. Tori this is Arizona Robbins." Both Tori and Robbins nodded with a slight awkward smile. "So you're a baby-kid saver too!" Tori exclaimed Robbins laughed "uh yes I would be one of those." She answered unsurely. "mind if I talk with you a bit? I'm pretty interested in becoming a Peds surgeon myself one day!" Bailey's face scrunched up, confused she had known Tori for a long time now and never has she mentioned an interest in becoming a Paediatric surgeon "You have?" She finally asked "yes of course Bailey." Tori gave Bailey rather weird smile. Robbins was just as confused as Bailey only for a different reason "Please Robbins can I talk with you? Not only do I want to be a Peds doctor but I also like to know the doctors around here." Tori smiled innocently. "Uh sure I have some time to spare I guess we could talk."

* * *

 **WHEEE I HAVE COMPLETED ANOTHER CHAPTER! and this was more of a Tori Chapter but I will do a Callie chapter next I hope you guys liked it PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND OR PM ME ON YOUR THOUGHTS THAT ALL**

 **BYEEEEE**


	3. This May Be Awkward

**THIS IS MIND BLOWING TO ME I USUALLY DONT GET THIS MUCH SUPPORT WITH MY FICS SO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR MAKING THE LAST BIT OF 2016 AMAZING FOR ME! Also if you'd like leave me some suggestions for my fic by leaving me a review and or PM me :) thanks!**

 **This May Be Awkward..**

"So you did your residency at Hopkins? That's amazing!" Tori smiled as did Arizona she already liked the young girl. "Why thank you Miss Tori!" The two walked through the halls "so who are your parents?" Arizona asked "hmm I'd not sure I should say, I don't know much about you I don't know if you'll rat me out to my parent or not as I should be in bed..but I mean it's a Friday night so.." Tori formed a sly grin. "Right.." Arizona snickered "so tell me why do you like to know all the doctors around here?" Tori's eyes shifted "well I spend a lot of my time here in the hospital since my mom is doing her residency here as well as some of her friends who have become my friends as well so I like to know who I'll be seeing around here wether be an intern, a resident, an attending, nurse and even paramedics! I'm pretty friendly if you haven't picked that up yet." Arizona raised a brow "don't you have any friends from school?" Tori shook her head "well one but I find this place and these people a bit more entertaining...if I ever introduce you to her..don't tell her I said that." She whispered shared once again another laugh with Arizona.

"So Arizona..can I call you be your first name now?" She asked. Arizona nodded "This may be straight forward but..." Tori held back from asking her question but she couldn't "are you single?" Arizona let out a dramatic gasp "Oh Tori this is so sudden, I barely know you and you're not even my age! This wouldn't work out." Tori laughed "not for me goofus..for my mom..I mean again I know this seems pretty straight forward and all but you seem pretty cool and funny and the last person my mom dated wasn't exactly the best..so I mean if you're single...I think you'd be a pretty cool candidate for my mom.." Tori's eyes glanced around. Arizona laughed she crossed her arms "well I mean you're gonna have to tell me her name and more about her..and don't worry I won't tell your mom you were roaming this halls this late." Tori's eyes lit up she had only spent one hour with Arizona and she already knew that she would be a great person for her mother to date. "Alright so her name is Callie Torres.." Tori began to explain to Arizona who her mother is and how great of person she is. About an hour later Tori was finishing up "oh and she works in ortho or well she's learning to be an ortho surgeon and well...I just think you guys would be pretty great together!" Arizona smiled at Tori's enthusiasm. Sadly their time had been cut short as Arizona was being paged to one of her patients "oh I have to run kid in need we can continue this later, okay?" She smiled at Tori rolling away. Tori watched as Arizona left she smiled to herself "yep she's the one for my mom." She looked for a clock it read two o'clock in the morning. Tori inhaled sharply "mom is gonna kill me if she finds out.." she then looked for an on-call room to sleep in.

 **The Next Morning**

Callie was nearing to the end of the surgery. "well I'm almost done working on this guy I just need to close him up and her should be go to on my side." Derek set down one of the instruments picking up another "alright that's good thank you Torres." They continued to work through. Callie closed up the patients and scrubbed out. She worked out the scrub room. She walked through the halls going through every on-call room Tori usually slept in. She usually slept in the one closest to O.R. three as most of the surgeons she knew worked in that O.R. the most. but for once she didn't sleep there. Callie felt a little uneased Tori would tell Callie if she wouldn't be in the on-call rooms she usually slept in. Callie tried to brush off her nerves she could easily co tact Tori or asked if anyone has seen her. Callie pulled out her phone and searched for Tori's number. "hey kid...where are you?" Callie mumbled under her breath as she typed she hit send. Hopefully Tori would respond soon. It was now about eight a.m. Tori never woke up later than that even on weekends.

Tori's phone buzzed. She woke up spooked as she felt the sudden vibration. She rubbed her eyes fixing her somewhat messy hair. She sat up trying to force her eyes open. _A text from mom.._ she thought. She read the text she gasped as she almost never slept in the on-call rooms by the Peds section. _Craaaaaaaaap..._ her small and quick nimble fingers typed back "I'm in the bathroom the ones by the main lobby.." she quickly exited the on-call room before hitting send. She quickly made her way to the main lobby. Entering the bathrooms there and seeming as she exited the bathrooms. She looked around for her mother. She soon spotted her. Callie sprinted towards her. "hi mom!" Tori smiled acting as innocent as she could. Callie quickly embraced her daughter "You scared me! You know you should have texted me!" Tori struggled for air from Callie's tight embrace "you..were probably..busy...in surger..y ..mom..you're choking me!" Callie finally released her "sorry it's just...never mind you're fine..come on..let's go get breakfast." Callie smiled sweetly at her daughter pushing away what just happened.

The two walked to the cafeteria. They got their usual breakfast oatmeal and orange juice for Tori and simple muffin and coffee for Callie. "So.." Callie began as she took a long and deserved sip from her coffee "..what did you do last night before going to bed?" Callie asked "I was...with Meredith...just for a bit she was doing some boring post op notes so I texted Spencer for a while before going to bed." Tori smiled softly her eyes shifting a bit as she did. A mask of guilt was on her face. Callie raised a brow she recognized Tori's guilty look. "is that all you did?" She asked suspiciously. Tori nodded taking a sip from her o.j. "Tori.." Callie's stern voice came. "okay mom don't be mad! I was going to go to an on-call room to go to sleep and all but as I was heading over there I ran into Doctor Bailey and I wasn't sleepy so I accompanied her to her Peds patient and meet an amazing doctor and she's cool and sweet and funny and I think you would really really like and you should go out with her!" Tori confessed all at once, everything said in one breath that it took Callie by surprise she didn't know what to say or half of things Tori said. "okay honey you're gonna have to start from the beginning again and more slowly...okay?" Callie smiled she could see that Tori felt bad about lying and that she probably had some good intentions. Tori nodded taking a deep breath. "Okay so.."

 **/**

Two weeks have passed since Tori last stepped foot in the hospital she had a two week winter break and spent it with her family in Florida Callie desperately wanted to go but couldn't because of work. It was Tori's last night in Florida. She would miss her family but she so badly wanted to go back to Seattle and be with her mother and with the rest of the doctors in Seattle Grace. She got ready for bed. "Hey did you brush your teeth kiddo?" Aria asked from downstairs "I just finished!" Victoria cried back. She walked back down picking up her tablet that her grandpa got for her. "Hey you should to bed not play games." Aria stated "I can't mom hasn't called or texted me all day she said she would video chat with me at seven." Tori responded "It ten!" Aria exclaimed "I think she meant seven for her...they're three hours behind..I'll go to bed after!" Aria sighed "can't it wait till tomorrow?" Victoria shook her head "no mom said she had something important to tell me and I won't go to sleep until I know. You can go to sleep if you want I can go out to the front porch and talk if you're worried I'll make too much noise." Aria laughed "I'd say no but since it's important and knowing you and your mom that usually means there might be some loud noises so if you don't mind take it outside." Victoria laughed back taking her things out waiting for mothers call.

Victoria sat on the porch swing tapping her fingers on the tablet. She sat there silent for ten minutes. She waited and waited and finally she heard her tablet go off. She quickly swiped answering. She placed her earbuds in. "Hi mom!" Tori said in a rather hushed tone. Callie smiled and waved "Hey Tori! How's your last night been?" Tori smiled back "it's been great! I'm excited to go back home!" Callie laughed "Me too it's not the same without you here." Tori giggled "okay so you had something important to tell me! I need to hear what happened! What is it?!" Tori asked as she sat on the edge of her seat." Callie nodded "right! So I have quite the news...so remember that peds surgeon you told me about..? Well.."

 **A few days earlier**

Callie flipped open the chart filling it out. Bailey approached Callie "Oh Torres I need you!" Bailey said fiddling with her fingers. "well hello to you too." Callie said in a sarcastic voice "Look I need a consult." Bailey explained "so get Larsen I'm busy." Callie said she wasn't much in the mood to be at work much less a consult mainly since it was her first day without Victoria. "No! I need you Larsen-she's good but I need you! You specifically!" Callie groaned "Bailey my kid just left me I'm in no mood to do a consult—" Bailey cut Callie off "and my three year old left me a well to be with his father but I'm not crying about it, now come do the damn consult!" Callie dropped the pen "Fine!" She exclaimed and handed her chart to a nurse.

Bailey led Callie to her patient. "Its a peds case?! I can't look at kids I'll just miss Tori more!" Callie cried "she is thirteen! you need to cut the damn cord with her Torres!" Bailey snapped "look it's two weeks not an eternity, so please act like a doctor!" Callie frowned. Bailey entered the patients room along with Torres. "Doctor Robbins, Mister and Misses Henderson this is Doctor Torres!" Bailey introduced Torres to the patients parents and Robbins. "You're the ortho goddess that can help our son?" The parents asked. Callie was baffled she wasn't sure how to respond she laughed and smiled trying to play off her nerves. "uh yes that would be me." Bailey and Robbins explained what the procedure would be and what they expected Callie to do for the patient. "Alright we'll see you in the O.R. Nick." Robbins smiled at the boy the three left the room. "Alright well now that, that is done I have to go I have a meeting with the chief." Bailey excused herself leaving Torres and Robbins to themselves.

"So you're Callie Torres." Robbins smiled. Callie's eyes shifted she chuckled she didn't know what to think this women's name sounded so familiar but she couldn't quite remember why. "Well apparently you know me and I have no clue who you are.." Callie said a bit embarrassed "Well I don't expect you too you're a fifth year, busy in ortho and taking care of a kid I dont expect to be-" Callie stopped her she doesn't know Robbins but apparently Tori does this shocked Callie it made her more mad and embarrassed "you know my daughter?" She questioned "Victoria? Yes! beautiful girl you got there, really smart, and rather ambitious." Robbins smiled Callie nodded she smiled politely at Arizona. It made sense now she vividly remember Tori bringing up a Robbins. _This is who Victoria wants me to date?_ Callie thought to herself. She scoffed. _This women works in peds! She has a cartoon tiger on her coat! what was Tori thinking? "_ Well thank you Doctor Robbins. I'm glad you like her...now if you will excuse me I have to go and look up some things for our surgery later on." Callie again smiled politely and excused herself "Well maybe we can get some lunch and talk about it then!" Arizona cried out an offer. "I'm good thanks!" Callie responded in a second. Making her way out of peds.

/

"Mom you did not!" Tori scolded her mother "Hey no judging, you're my kid, you're mini me, no judging!" Callie scolded back. "Well what happened then?" Tori asked hoping it all ended well "Well.." Callie smiled a bit

/

A few hours passed, Callie sat in the skills lab looking up some research for her surgery later on. She checked the time. "I should probably get some lunch now.." she said to herself. She rolled her chair back. She walked down the hall consistently checking her phone to see if Tori or her family would text her. She sighed. Halfway through the walk to the cafeteria she met with Mark. "Torres!" He called out now walking beside her. "Hey." She smiled. "I thought you'd be busy making some baby skin." Mark shakes his head. "That's not until later I've just been getting everything I need for later, when I do make baby skin, like God!" He said looking up acting as if he were as great and mighty as god. Callie chuckled. "Where's Tori? Doesn't she always have lunch with you?" Callie frowned. "She with my family in Florida and can we not talk about it I haven't really been away from Tori since med school and it's making me go crazy." Mark nodded "alright fine...you know it's about time you cut the cord with her-" Callie groaned "Mark!" She exclaimed. Mark then dropped it "Sorry."

They entered the cafeteria "So what were you doing in the skills lab?" Mark asked picking up a plate of a ham sandwich. "What?" Callie questioned. "I saw you earlier in there. You don't really go in there unless you're helping Tori with homework or you're looking up some research for a surgery option A isn't really possible at the moment so I guess what I meant was, what are you looking up?" Callie payed for her lunch then turned to Mark. "I was looking up how to preform a hip replacement on a kid." She answered. "don't you know how to do a hip replacement?" Callie shook her head "not on a kid, I hardly ever work on kids! I thought it might be different, y'know I really don't want to preform this surgery." She said as she took a bite into her sandwich. "why kid will remind you of T-O-R-I?" Mark asked taking a bite into an apple. "No..well yes but also because of the ped surgeon I'm working with is really perky and kind of a annoying and I'm not sure I'll be able to handle her for like 5 hours." Mark laughed "is she that bad? Who is she?" Callie scanned the room to see if Robbins is in the cafeteria. "oh over there by the vending machine, the perky blonde one.." Mark looked around. "You're right she does look pretty perky." Callie sighed "Tori tried to set us up." Mark took another bite into the apple "Go out with her." He encouraged. Callie gave him a confused look. "what? Tori's pretty good a matchmaking she pushed Meredith in Derek's arms, me with Lexie and now you with perky blonde peds surgeon, the kid is great at matchmaking!" Callie thought about it. Mark was right but maybe those were just lucky cases. Then again Meredith and Derek, Mark and Lexie, maybe Callie would get along with this peds surgeon. Maybe Tori had the right idea.

/

"I mean I am a pretty great matchmaker.." Tori said sheepishly. Callie smirked "Yeah I guess you are.." Tori smiled "so does that mean you and Robbins.." Callie stopped her "hold on and left me finish!" She grinned "so afterwards.."

* * *

 **And scene! I hope you guys liked this! I know it's not super long and not at all like how Calzona came to be in the show but...I have no reason...I just like my idea better...so again I hope you guys liked it I will continue with this scene soon! And if you guys have a better idea as to a face claim for Tori please let me know PM me or leave it in a review or just tell me if you liked who I choose! Calzona will mostly likely be officially canon** **(I mean it already is but not in my fic..yet) in the next chapter so stay tuned and this is a warp!**

 **BYEEEEE**


	4. In For The Long Haul

**MY INTERNT IS BACK HOORAY! I'm so glad to be back and be able to write I've been going crazy not being able to post my latest chapter! I have soooo much to write and for you guys to read! ALSO IMPORTANT QUESTIONS IN THE END IN BOLD LETTERING**

 **In For The Long Haul**

The surgery would start in an hour. Callie was ready, well ready to perform the surgery not so much to be in an O.R. with the perky peds surgeon. Nonetheless Callie shook off her nerves. As she thought before maybe she would grow to like this surgeon maybe she would even be the partner Callie has been searching for. The time passed. Callie headed for the scrub room. She began to wash her hands. She heard the door swing she looked over seeing Arizona. "Hey!" Arizona greeted with her usual perky smile. "Hi." Callie greeted back as her eyes shifted back down to her hands. _Okay, okay forgot about how perky she is! And that her scrub cap is pink with little flowers on it! Okay...I have to admit she is pretty cute.._ Callie grinned to herself. "So you're ready to help little Nick out?" Arizona asked "huh?" Callie was still off in her thoughts. "Nick, you're ready to help with his hip." Arizona asked again "oh yeah!" Callie chuckled "I'm _so_ ready!" Arizona nodded "Great!" I'll see ya in there." She said holding her arms up entering the O.R. Callie looked inside hesitate to go in. She took a deep breath and entered.

The monitors beeped. everything was steady and stable. "suction." Robbins stated. A resident went in suctioning. "How's it going with his hip?" She asked. "it's going fine, easier than I expected." Callie smilied. Her smile showed through her mask. Robbins nodded "how we doin' with the spleen Doctor Bailey?" Bailey sighed "having a little trouble with it I'm not sure we'll be able to salvage all of it." Robbins thought for a second "I think you're right, we'll have to resect part of it." Bailey sighed "what was this boy thinking?" Robbins shrugged "don't blame the kid I mean sure it's was his idea to skateboard off the roof like that but his parents weren't watching him or even asking themselves where he was till they heard their screaming out in pain." Bailey half chuckled "yeah well it was a stupid idea this boy could have done more damage to himself." Callie stayed quiet she listened only thinking about if something like this happened to Tori.

/

"I wouldn't do something like that." Tori said trying to reassure her mother.

Callie laughed "I know, you're smart. It was just the thought of you getting hurt in general."

"Tori it's getting late! I can't sleep knowing you're out there alone, wrap up whatever you're talking about." Aria called from her bedroom window. "I'll be up soon!" Tori cried back.

"Okay mom wrap up really quickly what you needed to tell me!" Tori said even more anxious than before. Callie's laughed "alright, where was I...oh okay! So.."

/

"You know if I had a kid I would probably die if something like this happened to them." Arizona said. Callie looked at her not saying anything yet. "I mean it's just human nature as a parent I guess but his parents didn't look too worried when they came in." Bailey tilted her head and scoffed "probably because they're mad out of their minds. I think I'd be more mad at little Tuck if he ever pulled a stunt like this." Bailey added on. "well I guess so but I mean still it's scary to think something like this could happen to such a tiny human. It's kind of the reason why I don't have kids I love to work with them but I don't think I could ever handle having one." Callie finally some out "Well I think anyone could agree to that especially if you had one really young like me." Callie laughed a little "I thought that the slightest movement would break Tori that she would shatter into a million pieces but after a while it gets easier to hold them to care for them to...to let them be on their own even thought they could be on the other side of the country you that they will be fine." Arizona nodded listening it was true was Callie said. It made Arizona smile a bit as did Callie. "well we are all finished up I say that this surgery went pretty well."

Everyone scrubbed out. Callie took off her mask tossing it into the disposal bin. She was exiting the scrub room only to be stopped by Arizona "Oh Doctor Torres wait." Callie turned facing Arizona "You know what I said about not wanting kids doesn't apply that I don't want any ever or that I don't like kids I clearly love them!" Arizona laughed Callie nodded not sure where she was going with that "also I don't want you to think that me not wanting kids means I won't go out with really incredible women who already have equally as incredible kids." Callie raised her brow with a slight smile "uh okay so what you're saying is..?" Arizona straight in "I would like to go out with you sometime." Callie was a bit surprised not much though as she figured Arizona would probably, hopefully ask her out again in the near future. Callie stuttered at first "uh well uh–yeah, sure, okay why–why not." She laughed shyly. Arizona smiled brightly "Great! How about this Saturday at around eight o'clock?" Callie smiled "yeah that's perfect Saturday, eight o'clock!" Arizona nodded then turned to the sink beginning to scrub out.

/

Victoria squealed softly trying to contain her happiness for her mother "mom that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! That was last week right? Have you guys hung out or gone out again since then?" Callie laughed "uh we've had lunch about three already and we went out on Friday since I was busy preparing for you to come back." Tori squealed once again "okay you have to fill me in more if there is anymore news once I get back okay!" Callie nodded "okay we'll go get some sleep you have an early flight tomorrow also don't forget to thank abuelo and abuela again for the presents they got you oh and Aunt Aria!" Tori smiled "I won't don't worry! Night mom!" Callie smiled "Night sweetie." Tori then ended the call and turned her tablet off. She headed back inside to the guest room to finally get some sleep.

 **The Next Morning**

Tori got in her grandpa's car as he stuffed her small suitcase in the trunk. "Ready to head back home, Mija?" He asked. Tori smiled "Yes abuelo I'm really missing Seattle and Mama." He laughed he loved Tori's little Spanish accent "well we better not keep your mother waiting." They laughed.

They got to the airport in an hour. Tori boarded the plane she was excited to head back home and to see her mother and all the doctors back at Seattle Grace. In three hours Tori was back home. She got off the plane entering the airport. She looked for her mother. She walked around a bit still not spotting her mother. Tori sighed. She reached into her pocket for her phone about to call her until she got startled again she screeched then heard a familiar laugh she turned seeing Callie, Mark and Arizona "Rude! Hoe many times do I have to tell you that!" She hit Marks arm "I'm sorry it's just too funny not to do." Tori frownded then hugging her mother "How was Florida?" Callie asked "Great!" Tori smiled "Oh Doctor Robbins you're here!" Tori smiled "yeah I am I've been meaning to catch up with you! And since you mom told me she's gonna pick you up I had to come" Tori laughed "So I see my mom brought you two she didn't bring the whole hospital here did she?" The three laughed "No but everyone did want to come, everyone is missing ya kid." Mark added "Well then let's not keep everyone waiting! I've been dying to go back!" Callie nodded "Let's go then!"

/

It had been a while since Tori arrived back home and at first not much happened until she along with Arizona and Mark started helping Callie prep for her boards. Callie was nervous just as any other fifth year. "Okay women rushed into the E.R. after having been hit by a car she presents multiple fractures and bruises, complains of neck pain, her back aching and she can't feel her legs you do what?" Tori asked "I uh do a few X-Rays, page neuro, order a C.T. then I'll go from there." Tori nodded turning to Arizona to continue "she has a dislocated neck, a fractured arm, and some pressure to on her spine which leds you to conclude what?" Callie snapped her fingers "Crap I know this! Oh! Oh! The pressure is her not having the right blood going around which is why she can't feel her legs as well!" The girls looked at Mark "Right then you what?" Callie replied as quickly as possible "go fix her neck then rush her into surgery!" They applauded her "that was the last one we had for you you did good only one bad outcome." Tori smiled. Callie smiled back "You've got this Torres." Mark reassured "No, no, I didn't even get to explain how I'd fix said patient in surgery and I had a bad outcome I can't have any!" Callie protested "Callie you're fine. Plus anyways you can go back once you've answered a question you can't go back so just be happy you answers everything but one right." Arizona tried to encourage Callie. She sighed.

"It's been a long night it's been a long few months actually but you've got this! You have two more days till you fly over to New York for your boards." Tori tried to encourage her mom and comfort her. Callie began brushing her teeth. "I know it's just...I'm nervous i mean if I don't pass this I'll have to wait an repeat fifth year or get fired and I can't handle that!" Callie sighed "you'll do fine, you're an ortho goddess!" Tori smiled "okay so we still have to make plans for when your gone." Tori brought up. "oh right!" Callie said "let's talk about in my room I'm tired." Callie said leading Tori. They both hopped onto the bed. "okay so you're staying in your room and Cristina will be watching over you, but if she gets called in–" Tori finished for Callie "I head over to Mark's." Callie nodded "and if he's not home?" Callie asked "then I go over to the hospital and wait for either Cristina or Mark to finish." Tori chuckled. "right. Who's picking you up from school?" Callie asked her finally question "Arizona." Tori smiled as did Callie "alright good girl, oh and we said you can call or text me on the day of the boards you can call me the night before but not after that until I call, got it?" Tori nodded "got it!" She jumped off the bed heading out the room "night mom." She closed the door. "Night sweetie." Callie called back. She smiled. She felt at ease ' _I've got this in bag'_ she thought _I've got a great daughter, girlfriend, and best friend helping me through this._ She again smiled _I've got this._

 **Two Days Later**

Callie began to stuff the trunk of the car with her luggage. "I got it." Mark said helping her out. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the Airport?" Arizona asked feeling bad she didn't even offer ahead of time. Callie laughed "its fine." Arizona's face scrunched up with guilt "I'm a terrible girlfriend I didn't even offer to take you I just let you call a cab!" Callie stopped her "it's fine you're helping me out with Tori for most of the time while I'm gone." Arizona smiled "hey what about me?" Mark added "shut up and stuff the trunk!" Callie smiled. Tori without warning gave her mom a tight hug "you've got this mom, you're gonna kick some A-S-S!" Tori laughed as did Callie. Tori never failed to make Callie feel joy. "I probably will knowing your in my corner." Tori smiled. "Well I better I before I miss my plane!" Callie smile nervously they all have Callie a hug and last good luck and goodbye. Callie got in the cab. She looked through the back until she couldn't see them anymore. "She's gonna kick ass." Mark said. Arizona and Tori smiled. "Well now that moms gone, Arizona can you take me to school now I've got like ten minutes left until I enter." Arizona nodded "sure." She began to walk Tori to school. "you've got the spare key I gave you?" Mark cried out "I've got it!" Tori yelled back as she and Arizona got out of view.

 **/**

"What grade are you in Tori?" Arizona asked

"eighth and I still need someone to walk me to school." She laughed. "Mom thinks some weird is gonna take me."

Arizona played along "Well you are a very beautiful young lady I thinks she has the right to be scared of someone taking you." Tori smirked. "I guess I'm not the best looking but there are a few creeps out there." She admitted. "well you know I'm picking you up from school as well and I'm not on call today so you want to hang out? Girlfriend yo girlfriend." Arizona teased "gasp! Arizona are you asking moi out on a date? You're dating my mother and you are _so_ much other than me! Oh it wold never work out!" Arizona laughed nudging Tori "hey don't steal my jokes." Tori laughed again.

"Well there's my school..." Tori said not wanting to go.

"it'll be over quick, don't worry so remember I'll be picking you up as well."

Tori nodded. As she walked through the school doors.

Arizona made sure Tori went in. Then she walk off back home.

 **/**

Callie walked through the airport. She sat in a bar. Doing some early drinking. She scanned the bar. She felt knots in her stomach. It felt so weird knowing she would be an attending soon; that is if she passed. She sighed. Callie scanned the bar she saw Bailey entering the bar. Callie sat her glass down and approached Bailey "Okay, alright, thank you Tuck, I love you too, mommy will do good, okay bye." Bailey hung up her phone as she saw Callie approaching her. "Torres, you're here early too." Bailey said "yeah I was hoping It ease my nerves if I did some early drinking." Bailey said "Me too."

* * *

 **ARE YOU GUYS STILL WITH ME? I HAVE LOST YOUR GUYS INTEREST? I HOPE NOT CAUSE I STILL HAVE A LOT TO WRITE! Sorry for that long brutal wait but I am BACK! And I have an IMPORTANT QUESTION TO ASK YOU GUYS a lot of things happen in Greys like the Shooting, Callie and AZ getting in the car crash or the aftermath of the crash, the Plane crashing etc...so I want you guys to tell me of you want me to write out one or two of these events and which (if I write two) Tori should be involved with I'll find a way for her to be in some of these events that's all I would really love to see her in one of Greys hardest moments! Oh and one more thing if you guys could save one of these two which would you save**

 **Slexie (Lexie nor Sloan would die) or MerDer (Derek doesn't die and MerDerk continues) let me know for both questions please so if I do ever reach that point in my story** **(as well as the show as well bc i do want to write out some events that happened in the show)** **I can start planning out some things and start having an outline for one of these events and all! Okay**

 **BYEEEE**


	5. What Just Happened

**HEY IM BACK FROM THE DEAD! I KIND OF HAD WRITERS BLOCK...BUT AFTER WATCHING SOME GREYS AND BINGE WATCHING A SHIT TON OF ANIME...yes I am an anime girl...ANYWAYS I FINALLY HAD SOME IDEAS BREWING UP AND I DONT THINK IM GONNA HAVE MUCH CALLIE DOING HER BOARDS SCENES BC IM NOT A DOCTOR AND I CAN ONLY COME UP WITH SO MANY SCENARIOS AND DO SO MUCH RESEARCH SO XDD BUT I WILL DO SOMETHING ELSE OKAY SO...STAY WITH ME PLS? OKAY HERE WE GO!**

 **What Just Happened?**

Callie and Bailey sharee a few drinks before their flight. They talk about how nervous they were for the boards and how they were unsure of themselves but they did feel a bit confident as well. "Are you staying at Seattle Grace?" Callie asked. Bailey nodded "I think so, I can't see myself working at any other hospital...not to mention it would be fair to Tuck if I moved him to another state." Callie took a swing at her drink. "are you staying at Seattle Grace?" Bailey asked "Yeah it's the same thing with Tori, I moved her out here when she was eight and I wouldn't be fair to move her again, plus I love that hospital, I can't work anywhere else either." She smiled. " _Flight 82 to New York will be boarding in fifteen minutes."_ "Guess we should head over there.." Bailey said as her and Callie slid off the stools and to their gate. "I'll be heading over soon I just gotta leave Tori a message. Bailey nodded giving Callie her time.

Callie dialed Tori's number. As she expected straight to voicemail. _"Tori here! Can't answer im probably in school or the O.R. Leave a message!"_ Callie smirked at Tori's voicemail. "Hey so I'm about to board my plane I'll touch down in like three hours you should be out of school by then so call me back okay, love you kiddo." Callie smiled and hung up heading over to her gate.

/

Back at Seattle Grace the doctors were hard at work. Arizona entered the hospital she was paged for an emergency surgery. Alex approached her "Whatta we got?" She asked slipping her coat on. "a ruptured appendix." Alex said "That's what you pages me for? Alex an intern can do that." Robbins said "I know! But the kid was also coughing up blood!" Alex exclaimed "well did you order a C.T.?" She asked "Yes!" "and?" She asked "The kid probably has hemoptysis." Alex explained "Well–" Mark came up "Hey what are you doing here I thought it was your day off?" Arizona sighed "it is!" She said "look Alex can't you get another attending to do this?" Alex furrowed his brows "I don't another attentending!" Mark cut in "Robbins while your here I know you told me you would spend the afternoon with Tori today but I was thinking maybe I should take her this afternoon instead." Arizona snapped at Mark "what? No!" Mark sighed "Come on I forgot I had plans with Lexie and Im suppose to watch Tori tonight!" Arizona scoffed "and that's my problem? Im not going to change my plans anymore than I have to just because you want to your pants ripped off—and Alex! I'm not doing this surgery I have aother things to do right now page, Lambert he can do the procedure!" "No I don't trust Lambert!" Mark's and Arizona's pagers went off. "Webber page you too?" Mark asked. Arizona nodded. "Alex get another attending to do it!" Alex scoffed watching Arizona and Mark head off.

They walked down the long halls to Webbers office. "Okay seriously just switch with me its not like you have plans later on to night!" Arizona sighed "no mark! I'm not switching! I have surgery to get to later tonight, so I will say it again I'm not switching with you!" Mark groaned. "anyway why would Webber page the both of us?" Mark shrugged "wait someone's in there with him, maybe one of us is gonna get replaced." Arizona shook her head "but if only one of us is gonna get replaced both us wouldn't need to be replaced." They arrived at the door. "guess we'll find out why right now." They knocked. "come in!" Webber said. "Chief!" They both greeted. Both Webber and the man stood up. The man looked like someone they knew. He had a familiar face. "Mateo would you mind stepping out for a second while I explain to them why you're here." The man–Mateo. Nodded he slightly smiled at the two. _Those eyes.._ Arizona _thought they look like_ –"Robbins, Sloan have a seat please.." they two looked at each other strangely. Taking a seat. "So I wouldn't page you two if this wasn't important, and I certainly would have paged you if Torres were here." Webber explained "Cheif what is going on?" Mark asked concerned. "That man is Mateo Rodríguez...and as I said before I would page you two if Torres were here but since you two are one of the most important people to her, working at this hospital of course..I want to know what you two would want to do." Mark and Arizona looked more confused "About what?" Arizona said glancing over at Mark as he to her. "Mateo Rodríguez he's.."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER! I MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT ON PURPOSE SO WHO DO YOU THINK MATEO IS? I THINK I MADE IT RATHER OBVIOUS BUT IDK MAYBE SOME OF YOU DIDNT CATCH ON XDIM SURE Y'ALL DID SO LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHO YOU THINK MATEO IS THATS ALL...**

 **byeeee ;)**


	6. The Unexpected Visitor

**AHHHH HELLO MY READERS SORRY FOR A LATE UPDATE (I feel like it's late) BUT FEAR NO MORE I AM STILL HERE AND READY TO GIVE YOU MY UPDATE!**

 **The Unexpected Visitor**

"He's Victoria's father." Webber finally said. Arizona sat there speachless, motionless, thoughtless, Mark on the other hand had many things to say, he tightly gripped the armrest feeling his hand aching from his tight grip, he had many thoughts flying through his head. Arizona stuttered to say something whereas Mark blurted out already "What the hell is he doing?!" His voice rising to a high volume, also rising from his seat "Mark sit down." Webber calmly said. "No! I'm not just gonna sit down, what the hell is that bastard doing here?!" His voice getting louder. "Doctor Sloan! Have a seat." Webber said raising his voice firmly. Mark growled. Sitting down. Arizona cleared her throats trying not get as loud and outraged as Mark as Callie told her the history between her and Tori's father. "Uh what excatly is he doing here?" She fiddled with her fingers waiting for Webber to explain. "well as Mateo has told me, which I think you guys know why, it's rather obvious, he's here to get to know Victoria." Mark scoffed "not gonna happen." He said "Mark..." Webber started "no I think Mark's right..he shouldn't get to see Victoria not right now, maybe not ever.." Arizona mumbled "Look I know you two are very protective and are like a parent to Victoria, but you two aren't going to make the final decision, I told him Callie wouldn't be back until Saturday night she'll make the decision from there, I just thought you two should know and if you think it's best we tell Torres now rather than later."

"Now!"

"Later!"

The two responded in unison. "We're telling her now." Mark snapped "we're tell her later!" Arizona snapped back. "maybe you two should talk about this and tell me in an hour." Webber butted in "No we're telling her now so we can hear her say no to the guy and he can beat it before I beat him!" Arizona snapped back with "No! Are you kidding me?! If we tell Callie know she'll just rush home to protect Tori and miss her boards! We can protect Tori on our own!" Mark got up from his seat storming out. "Mark get back over here!" Webber shouted.

Mateo sat peaceful out by the chief's office talking on the phone "no I haven't seen my kids mother yet, she's not even here! Maybe the guy lied to me and is trying to cover up her tracks...maybe she knew I was coming." Mateo glanced over seeing Mark storming over to him "oh hold on i think they're coming over." He hung up ready to shake Mark's hand not noticing the look of rage on his face "Hey I'm Mateo, you're Mark righ—" just like that he was struck with a blow to his face. Arizona and Webber were behind too late to stop him seeing everything fall apart. "Get the hell out of Seattle right now, you're not going to see Tor–" before Mark could finish he was struck back by Mateo. Now the whole hospital watched "what the hell is your problem penejo?" Mateo shouted holding his face Mark didn't respond he tackled Mateo to the floor blow after blow as did Mateo.

Finally some doctors came back to break up the little fight. "Mateo let's go to my office.." Webber lead Mateo away from Mark has yet to finish beating up Mateo. If it weren't for Derek and Hunt holding him back he probably would have gone and finished the job. "Mark what the hell was that all about?" Derek asked starting to release Mark as Mateo and Webber were out of sight. "That's Tori's dad." Mark said with anger in his voice. Arizona approached Mark "did you really think that was the best solution?" She asked checking the time. Time flew by so fast it was almost time to go pick up Tori. "Look I'm gonna pick her up and drop her off at your place at six, you better clean up and hide whatever bruises are bound to show." She said as she walked away. "going back to what you said, that's Tori's dad?" Derek asked. "Do we not trust or like Tori's dad?" Hunt asked as he was still rather new to the hospital and Tori herself. "Right you're still getting to know Tori." Derek started "Uh Tori doesn't know her father, from what Callie has told us–" Mark cut in "that son of a bitch left them. He left Callie after she told him she was pregnant with Tori and hasn't tried to reach out until now, so no we don't trust him!" he snapped "Mark.." Derek sighed "go get cleaned up i'll page Lexie to help you." Mark walked off.

/

Arizona walked around the corner seeing Tori's school in the distance. Her phone rang. It was Callie wanting to video chat. Arizona sighed after what just happened in the hospital she wasn't sure she should talk to her. Arizona shook it off putting on a smile acting as happy as she could. "Callie hey!" She greeted "Hey! You're on your way to pick up Tori right?" She asked Arizona smiled not surprised the first thing she asked was about Tori. "yes of course, don't worry we're gonna taking great care of her." Callie smiled back "I know I'm just a little protective, you know that, also I'm trying to think about almost anything expect my boards because everytime I do I feel like I'm gonna throw up." She groaned. Arizona tried to change the topic "You'll do fine, anyways how's New York?" She asked "It's great! Nice city, nice view, nice food! You know we should take a vacation over her sometime you know like a family one, or maybe the two of us." She smirked as did Arizona. "I'll all for both Trips." The bell rang. "Oh that's the bell, Tori should come out any second, want to say hi?" Callie nodded "Uh-yes of course!" She laughed both waiting for Tori to arrive. "Arizona!" Tori called out walking towards her with a smile. "Hey!" She greeted. Tori now walked beside Arizona "Hey your mom is on the phone." Tori smiled looking at Arizona's phone seeing her mother. "Hey mom!" Tori happily greeted "Hey kiddo!" Callie greeted back.

The three all talked the together on the way back to the apartment. "Okay i will, good luck on your boards mom! Again–you'll do great!" Callie smiled "thank you sweetie hey remember the rules." Tori sighed "I know I know. Bye mom eat well and rest!" Arizona and Tori said goodbye to Callie. They entered the building entering the elevator. "Hey Arizona, when you're doing your surgery on baby Gabriel tonight mind if I watch in the gallery?" Tori asked. Arizona smiled awakwardly. She didn't mind but with Tori's father being there she didn't want Tori around the hospital at all. "Uh you know Tori since I'm gonna spend the afternoon with you it's because thats my free time and Mark's free time is later on tonight when I go in and if you go watch my surgery you won't spend any time with him." Tori furrowed her brow taking note of Arizona acting strange. "Well I guess the true...but he wouldn't mind, it's not like I'm leaving him to hangout with a boy or some friends from school, it's the hospital with you and the residents it's basically church." Tori said. They exited the elevator. "yeah but still you know that wouldn't be fair to him. So you should really spend the night with him, I think Lexie is gonna be with you guys, so maybe movie night?" Arizona smiled trying to convince Tori to stay away from the hospital. Tori shrugged it did sound fun. She agreed. "okay so what are we gonna do?" Tori asked as she remember Arizona told her they would have a day of fun. "I was thinking, book store, hot topic, and maybe you and I could start the show you were telling me about." Tori smiled with delight "Anime, Hot Topic, Barnes and Nobel with you and movies with Mark, sign me up." She chuckled as did Arizona.

/

Night fell, Tori got her overnight bag ready though her apartment was across from Mark's she didn't like going alone into the apartment when it was empty. "Tooth brush?" Arizona asked and Tori nodded "okay so you got everything right?" Again Tori nodded "Alright well Mark said he's riding the elevator up so he should be here a–" they heard a knock at the door. Arizona checked the peep hole quickly making sure it was Mark. She let out a sigh of relief seeing Mark with Lexie beside him. "You okay?" Tori asked. Arizona shrugged it off playing as if everything were okay. She opened the door showing Mark and Lexie "ready to go?" Mark asked some but very little bruises and a stitch were visible. "what happened to you?" Tori asked concerned. Mark smirked "It's not just an aggressive patient he was hopped up on drugs and.." he again smirked "it's nothing, anyway let's go we're gonna make Arizona late." Tori nodded still not sure if what Mark was saying was true.

Arizona left the building as Mark, Lexie, and Tori entered Mark's apartment. "so what's the first thing on your list kid?" Mark asked as Tori would usually have a list of activities. Tori places her bag on the dinner table and sighed "What really happened to you?" She asked Mark knowing that his little story wasn't true at all. Mark scoffed, forcing a laugh "what do you mean? I patient just got a little aggressive and—" Lexie cut in "a patient was about to hurt me." Lexie said both Mark and Tori turned their attention to Lexie. "right..." Mark said following after "yeah I was suturing a guys head he has a seizer and you know sometimes after that happens they can get aggressive he was about to attack when Mark came in and that..that happened." Lexie explained pointing out Mark's wounds. Tori sighed "okay.." she said. Again Mark asked "so what are we doing first?"

/

Arizona entered the hospital "Hey Robbins can you finally take a look at the kid I was talking about earlier?" Alex said as he quickly approached her. "didn't I tell you to ask another attending?" she snapped "look I don't want another attending, I want you, I know Tori's dad came in and—" Arizona cut him short "you know about that?" Alex snickered "I mean even the patients know, Sloan tried to beat the crap out of him." Arizona sighed "oh crap.." she muttered "did he at least leave?" she asked "uh I heard the chief is keeping him in his office well up until an hour ago at least." Alex explained "The chief didn't tell Callie right?" She asked. Alex shakes her his "no." She let out a deep breath feeling beyond anxious. "look could you just check out this kid please?" He asked once more, this time being more sincere. Arizona took the chart looking through it.

/

The movie ended. Tori was passed out on the couch. Lexie was about to fall asleep as well until Mark's movement walked her up. He sighed deeply "what?" She asked tired "Mateo." He replied getting up from the couch and to the fridge pulling out a can. Lexie followed after. She tried to think of something that would ease his nerves "is there anything I can do?" she asked. Mark took a long swig from the beer before answering "No, I can't even do anything.." he sighed "I mean at least with Tori I mean..." she lowered her voice fearing Tori might hear even asleep. "She doesn't even know the guy and we can't really keep her from the hospital she loves going there and he's gonna keep going there until he finds either Callie or Tori so why not—" Mark cut her off "Torres is coming back tomorrow night we just need to hold Tori back from the hospital another day then we'll tell Callie and she'll handle it." He tried his best to keep calm. Lexie bit her lip worried as well no one knew what kind of trouble Mateo could bring or what he even wants from them. "Mark what if he's just trying to come and be her dad again?" Lexie said thinking that could be a possibility. "I'm her dad!" He declared, raising his voice. Lexie shushed him "Mark I know you look at Tori like _your_ kid, hell everyone at the hospital sees her like a family member, for me and mere she's like our sister to you she's like your daughter but Mark..she's not your ki–" Mark again cut her short "yes she is! I may not have known her since she was a little kid but I've known her longer and have been there for her more than—that _'man'_ she'smy kid, Lex not that Mateo guy he left the second he found out about her, he is not here for her!" Lexie kept her mouth shut then. She didn't like it but she knew where Mark was coming from.

 ***backstory***

The year is 1995, Callie Torres paced back and fourth in her bathroom. She waited for the pregnancy tests. The time didn't seem to pass it felt as if she were frozen in time. Five minutes passed. She had taken three different pregnancy test all came out positive. She sighed. She felt confused, many mixed emotions. Callie always loved the idea of having a child a daughter or daughters to be more specific, but she wanted kids after she had becoming an attending, a real doctor, not when she would be a med student or resident. Not only that but the guy that got her pregnant she hadn't even been dating him for more than a few months. The only reason they have been having sex with only a few months dating is because that was the only way they'd kill the silence, the tension, the awkward feeling between them. She worried on having to tell him, Mateo. She didn't want to deal with that, with him more than likely pressuring her to have an abortion.

Callie exited the bathroom disposing the evidence of the pregnancy test. Though this wasn't how she pictured herself, a child out of wetlock, she couldn't bring it upon herself to kill whatever life was growing inside her. She needed to tell Mateo but without having to feel pressure herself that he might suggest the abortion, anyone not wanting to be a parent would have suggested that. She knew that, just like how she knew Mateo didn't want kids himself and that she didn't plan on staying with him for much longer for said reason she just liked the idea of not being alone and she assumed he did as well. Aria; Callie's sister entered the room seeing her sisters distressed face "Hey Callie, are you okay?" Callie snapped out of her thoughts. She nodded with a big smile "yeah of course just into my own thoughts." Aria simply nodded once. "well alright, anyways, I'm not your answering machine but I came in here to tell you Mateo called earlier he said he wanted to make sure you two are stilling going out tonight." _Perfect. I can tell him tonight, I just need to figure out how I'm going to tell him..._ "Alright, Thanks, Ari."

Night came. Callie got ready. She figured out how she'd tell Mateo. She exited her house being greeted by Mateo. He flashed a smile looking as charming as ever with his light caramel hair sitting prefectly on him, his hazel eye's standing out as usual. "There she is." Callie gave a bashful smile to him. "Ready?" He asked "as I'll ever be." There was a pub close by Callie's home, it was in short walking distance. It was the same pub Callie met Mateo at. They occasionally went there. _Guidry's Pub. T_ hey sat at their usual booth, having casual conversation.

Time passed. They had eaten their food and talked just about everything their possibly could. It had been silent between the two for a bit. All Callie could think about now is how she'd tell Mateo. She looked around trying to find the time to tell him. She took in a big breath and got ready to tell him. "Hey 'teo...I um..I have some really important to tell you." Mateo fixed his posture leaning in to listen to Callie "what is it?" He asked. Callie fiddled with her fingers feeling a knot in her stomach, she opened her mouth not about to say anything. "Callie, What is it?" Mateo asked seeing she was having difficulty speaking "I'm pregnant." She blurted out feeling the knot on her stomach tighten up even more. Mateo stared at her. He didn't say anything, he got up reaching for his wallet tossing some money on the table leaving Callie behind. Callie rose from her seat " 'teo.." she softly called out not going after him. She held her stomach once more. After some awkward time standing alone she left the restaurant as well. She looked all directions not seeing Mateo in sight.

* * *

 **okay that's all I'm gonna share for now about Callie & Mateo'a backstory I'll share more as the story goes on sorry this took so long to post! I've been busy and ugh I HOPE YOU'RE ALL STILL HERE! Also I'm sorry it's so short I wanted it short so y'all could be on the edge of your seat (hopefully) and to keep y'all intrigued ****What'll think so far? About Mark & Az's concerns do you think they should have told Callie or Tori? Also expect my next chapter to be about some of Callie and Mateo's past**


	7. I Didnt Mean to

**WHOO BABY I AM BACK AND SO READY TO CONTINUE! SORRY I TOOK SO LOMG FOR THE LAST ONE I JUST GOT STUCK BUT NOW THAT IM UNSTUCK I CAN CONTINUE!**

 **I Didn't Mean To**

This was it. The moment Callie had been nervously waiting for her entire career. She tapped her fingers on her knees. Her legs nervously squirmed around. Bailey sat beside her. She settled her hand and legs down. "You'll be fine." She said calmly and reassuringly. Callie turned facing Bailey. "You think so?" She asked nervously with her voice breaking. Bailey nodded offering a small smile. Soon enough Callie was called to her room. "Callie Torres." Callie rose form her seat and into the room. A second after the doors closed behind her Bailey was called up. "Miranda Bailey." Bailey rose from her seat and eagerly walked in. The hall way getting empty by the second.

/

Tori woke up exiting the bedroom. After he small nap on the couch Mark took her to the bedroom. She stretched and yawned. Mark was already in the kitchen. Lexie has prior to Tori and left to the hospital. "Morning.." she managed to croak out. "Hey kiddo." Mark greeted her as he served her some pancakes "thanks." She yawned once again. "Did Lexie leave?" Mark nodded "MBC." He said Tori nodded as she poured the syrup over her pancakes. "Shouldn't you go?" She asked as she cut her pancake. "Uh no cause I've got Tori duty, can't leave you alone." He explained as he began to cook up his next pancake. "So? You live five minutes away plus I can just go and wait in one of the skills labs or the galleries or literally anyway I won't be in your way Mark." She laughed some. Mark smiled "normally I'd say yes but...you know actually you spend a lot of time at the hospital like _too_ much time, like more than some of the attending and residents." Tori laughed "so?" She asked not seeing marks point "so...you should spend more time at..I don't know the park or the mall or stealing my money and trying to do drugs." Tori furrowed her brow "are you encouraging me to steal and do drugs and rebel?" She asked confused "no! Just..spend less time at the hospital and be a normal kid." Tori laughed "the hospital is my park the E.R. is like..monkey bars you know swinging from patient to patient the O.R. And gallery is like the jungle gym climbing up so high and seeing the others play around and doing the unimaginable and being in awe! Mark I'm fine with the hospital! So come on let's go you go be with Lexie and save lives and I'll be in the skills lab doing whatever I can!" Mark slammed his spatula down "Tori! I said no!" Tori was taken back she had never had Mark yell at her before. She set her fork down and left the room feeling rather awkward. "Tori.." Mark sighed. He let her leave at least she would stop asking to go to the hospital he thought.

/

"and that's what I would do if someone came in with 52 breaks and fractures." Callie smiled feeling confident on her answer. "Good. Well this ends this session. We see shortly after Doctor Torres." Callie exited the room feeling good about herself. Only two more sessions she thought. She had some time to make a quick Calle to Tori and Mark as well as Arizona she thought. She reached out her phone dailing Tori first.

Tori sat in the room watching some more of her shows on her tablet. She heard her phone go off. She answered "Hello." Callie excitedly and happily said "Hey kid how's it going?" Tori sighed "uh.." she thought about telling her about what happened with Mark but held it back she knew this would stress Callie out more or just get her mad and stressed with Mark after all she only has one small problem with Mark and it wasn't bad "it's going well!" She replied with an exited tone "yeah? Arizona and Mark treatin you good?" Tori forced a laugh "comepletly! You know uh Arizona and I watched some Anime and ate some Pizza, then Mark and i with Lexie watched some movies so you know it's going real good." Callie smilies loving to hear Tori so happy "Aw that's great! We'll talk more when I get home okay?" Tori smirked "okay mom, bye love you!" Callie smirked back "love you too. She then hung up.

Callie debated on who to call next Mark or Arizona. She decided to call Arizona first. No answer which was expected she thought as she knew Arizona is always so busy talking care of the 'tiny humans'. She then dialled Mark and no answer as well she figured with Tori there he was either sleeping or doing something with her. She shrugged it off and soon walked back in to her exam room.

/

sirens wailed. The E.R. was getting busier by the second. Mateo walked in getting shoved over every now and then by busy doctors. He silently stood by the the bay. The nurse by the desk asked if he needed any help. "I'm looking for Callie Torres." He replied. Most of the gang was around when hearing this. Meredith was the one to approach him "Uh sir you said you were looking for Doctor Torres right?" Mateo nodded "Yes! Do you know where I can find her?" Meredith looked back and fourth at the doctors and Mateo "uh well she isn't here at the moment but—" Mateo sighed "do you know when she'll be back?" He practically shouted. Derek then approached the two "is something wrong here?" He askedz Mateo groaned "more doctors! look Im just looking for Callie Torres!" Derek stared at him for a bit before recognizing him "You must be Mateo." He said. Mateo stepped back a bit he didn't know Derek and if surprised him to see someone know him "Yes..how do you-" Derek laughed "a Doctor I know he was the one that beat you up yesterday, My names Derek and this is Meredith." Mateo nodded he vividly remembers Derek pulling Mark off of him. "Nice to meet you both but do you think you can just take me to Callie I have to talk to her." Derek turned to Meredith she shrugged not sure what to tell him "Uh sir she is not here right now so unless you have an injuries we can treat Im gonna ask you to leave." Mateo scoffed at Derek "come on!" Derek tried to lead him outside "sir we have patients to treat and if you're not one of them we're gonna have to ask you to leave." Derek tried to remain calm "No! I need to see Callie Torres!" He now began tj cause a disturbance. The patients and doctors watched. Mateo tried to fight Derek but didn't do much as Derek held him back. He turned to Meredith telling her to call security. Turning back to Mateo Derek got hit with a punch sending him down. Everyone gasped and or screamed "Derek!" Meredith exclaimed. Mateo just let out a big huff angrily staring down at him before Karen came and tackled Mateo down more gasps and screams were heard. "Karev!" Hunt shouted out "get him the hell off of me!" Mateo

Hunt pulled Karev off of Mateo. Alex tried to fight off hunt. Mateo got back up as did Derek "what the hell is wrong with you people?" Mateo shouted out angrily. Hunt let go of Alex "Uh sir why don't you come with me." Hunt led Mateo away from the E.R. Alex let out a huff as they walked away he then turned back to his patient. "Karev." Derek called "what?" he asked thinking he'd be in trouble. "Nice one." Derek simply said before going back to his patient as well. It quite down a bit. Meredith approached Alex "you should get that looked at you've got a big cut there. "I'm fine." He said as he worked on his last suture "you really want to explain to Bailey why you got that big cut and not get it treated?" Alex scoffed "Bailey isn't gonna say anything, it's just a cut." Cristina entered the E.R. rushing over to Alex and Meredith. "Is it true?" She asked looking back and forth to Meredith and Alex. "What?" Meredith asked. "That evil spawn over here took out Tori's dad?" Cristina had an evil grin wanting to hear all the gossip. "Are you that bored that you're getting off of hospital gossip?" Meredith smirked "hey no heart god I gotta keep myself sane somehow!" Cristina looked at Alex seeing his big cut "wow so it is true I thought Owen was kidding." She laughed "nice one evil spawn."

/

Mateo once again found himself in Webbers office now complaining about the doctors. "I want those doctors fired!" Mateo shouted "Mister Rodríguez i understand that you're upset—" Mateo cut him short "upset?!" He scoffed "no I'm more than upset I'm pissed the hell off! so far my trip here has consisted of nothing but being punched in the face or getting tackled by two of your doctors! Two!" He yelled "and for what? wanting to get to know my own daughter? no you better do something doctor Webber or I'm suing this hospital for every damn penny you've got!" Webber had nothing to say. He sat there quiet for a moment then said "Mister Rodríguez, your daughter is loved by every single doctor and nurse in this hospital each and everyone one of us care for her deeply some of us are closer to her than others, I personally view her as a niece figure mainly because I have a niece of my own the same age as Victoria, the Doctor who tackled you, doctor Karen, he views her as a younger sister, and the man that punched you yesterday...that's the man your daughter consider her father because you didn't have the guts to be her father when she needed you." Mateo simply stood there angrily huffing, not even having a good reply he wanted to scream more at Webber but ran out of words. "If I get assulted one more time by one of your doctors I will have this damn hospital shut down!" he threatened then stormed out of the office.

Webbers phone then rang. He answered "Doctor Webber speaking." Mark was on the other end "hey chief! This might just be me being paranoid but is he there by any chance?" Webber replied "you mean Mateo?" He sighed "he just left my office I'm not sure if he's still in the building." Mark groaned "why?" Webber waited for a response. "I just got paged to the E.R. and I'm on Tori duty and Arizona still hasn't come back." Mark thought of what he could do, he didn't want to take tori to the hospital at all not without any knowledge of Mateo's whereabouts. "Look I'll page one of the residents to take care of Tori make sure they're not anywhere near Mateo, you're needed here Mark–" Mark was about to cut in but before he could Webber continued "I know you're worried for Tori...but you can't just put off work, Mateo shows no real harm or danger towards Tori." Mark simply sighed that's all he could do. "Alright fine but I want all the doctors on watch, I don't want him anywhere near Tori and make sure–" Tori entered the kitchen cutting in "who don't you want near me?" She asked conceded and confused. Mark stood there jaw dropped Webber still on the line "hello, Mark?" Webber could faintly be heard. Mark hung up giving his attention to Tori. "I thought you were watching your anime.." he said fearful that Tori may have heard the whole things. "I just finished it..i thought you would have heard me and my awkward fangirl screams–who don't you want near me?" She asked again. "Oh uh...patient..zero yeah uh some crazy guy was in the E.R. and now off in some isolated room, he's real dangerous and I don't want you near him because if you got hurt you mom..she'd-she'd kill me." He tried to laugh it off. "Oh..so I guess we're going to the hospital?" she asked hopeful. Mark nodded "yeah we are! only uh I think Meredith or Karev is gonna be with you!" Tori seemed more confused "well Arizona is there too she's still doing her surgery I can just be up in the gallery!" She smiled "uh no because like I said either Meredith or Karev will be with you..you're gonna be their intern for the day!" He smiled. Tori smiled probably the biggest she smiled since she and her mom moved to Seattle. "Holy crap yes!" She exclaimed.

it was off to the hospital

* * *

 **DRAMA! Wow I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes whoo! Not 60+ days like the last one but minutes whooo! I'm back in the zone! Anyway I wanted to ask would any of you punch and or tackle Mateo down like Mark and Alex? I would have tbh XD ALSO IVE UPDATED CH.10 (it was ch12 so I added that to chapter ten because ch.12 was soooo short and a lot has been added so you should go reread that)**


	8. Why Now?

**Eeeeeee! I'm so excited to write once more!**

 **Why Now?**

Hunt pulled Karev off of Mateo. Alex tried to fight off hunt. Mateo got back up as did Derek "what the hell is wrong with you people?" Mateo shouted out angrily. Hunt let go of Alex "Uh sir why don't you come with me." Hunt led Mateo away from the E.R. Alex let out a huff as they walked away he then turned back to his patient. "Karev." Derek called "what?" he asked thinking he'd be in trouble. "Nice one." Derek simply said before going back to his patient as well. It quite down a bit. Meredith approached Alex "you should get that looked at you've got a big cut there. "I'm fine." He said as he worked on his last suture "you really want to explain to Bailey why you got that big cut and not get it treated?" Alex scoffed "Bailey isn't gonna say anything, it's just a cut." Cristina entered the E.R. rushing over to Alex and Meredith. "Is it true?" She asked looking back and forth to Meredith and Alex. "What?" Meredith asked. "That evil spawn over here took out Tori's dad?" Cristina had an evil grin wanting to hear all the gossip. "Are you that bored that you're getting off of hospital gossip?" Meredith smirked "hey no heart god I gotta keep myself sane somehow!" Cristina looked at Alex seeing his big cut "wow so it is true I thought Owen was kidding." She laughed "nice one evil spawn."

/

Mateo once again found himself in Webbers office now complaining about the doctors. "I want those doctors fired!" Mateo shouted "Mister Rodríguez i understand that you're upset—" Mateo cut him short "upset?!" He scoffed "no I'm more than upset I'm pissed the hell off! so far my trip here has consisted of nothing but being punched in the face or getting tackled by two of your doctors! Two!" He yelled "and for what? wanting to get to know my own daughter? no you better do something doctor Webber or I'm suing this hospital for every damn penny you've got!" Webber had nothing to say. He sat there quiet for a moment then said "Mister Rodríguez, your daughter is loved by every single doctor and nurse in this hospital each and everyone one of us care for her deeply some of us are closer to her than others, I personally view her as a niece figure mainly because I have a niece of my own the same age as Victoria, the Doctor who tackled you, doctor Karen, he views her as a younger sister, and the man that punched you yesterday...that's the man your daughter consider her father because you didn't have the guts to be her father when she needed you." Mateo simply stood there angrily huffing, not even having a good reply he wanted to scream more at Webber but ran out of words. "If I get assulted one more time by one of your doctors I will have this damn hospital shut down!" he threatened then stormed out of the office.

Webbers phone then rang. He answered "Doctor Webber speaking." Mark was on the other end "hey chief! This might just be me being paranoid but is he there by any chance?" Webber replied "you mean Mateo?" He sighed "he just left my office I'm not sure if he's still in the building." Mark groaned "why?" Webber waited for a response. "I just got paged to the E.R. and I'm on Tori duty and Arizona still hasn't come back." Mark thought of what he could do, he didn't want to take tori to the hospital at all not without any knowledge of Mateo's whereabouts. "Look I'll page one of the residents to take care of Tori make sure they're not anywhere near Mateo, you're needed here Mark–" Mark was about to cut in but before he could Webber continued "I know you're worried for Tori...but you can't just put off work, Mateo shows no real harm or danger towards Tori." Mark simply sighed that's all he could do. "Alright fine but I want all the doctors on watch, I don't want him anywhere near Tori and make sure–" Tori entered the kitchen cutting in "who don't you want near me?" She asked conceded and confused. Mark stood there jaw dropped Webber still on the line "hello, Mark?" Webber could faintly be heard. Mark hung up giving his attention to Tori. "I thought you were watching your anime.." he said fearful that Tori may have heard the whole things. "I just finished it..i thought you would have heard me and my awkward fangirl screams–who don't you want near me?" She asked again. "Oh uh...patient..zero yeah uh some crazy guy was in the E.R. and now off in some isolated room, he's real dangerous and I don't want you near him because if you got hurt you mom..she'd-she'd kill me." He tried to laugh it off. "Oh..so I guess we're going to the hospital?" she asked hopeful. Mark nodded "yeah we are! only uh I think Meredith or Karev is gonna be with you!" Tori seemed more confused "well Arizona is there too she's still doing her surgery I can just be up in the gallery!" She smiled "uh no because like I said either Meredith or Karev will be with you..you're gonna be their intern for the day!" He smiled. Tori smiled probably the biggest she smiled since she and her mom moved to Seattle. "Holy crap yes!" She exclaimed.

it was off to the hospital

* * *

 **OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING THIS STORY! I AM BACK THOUGH AND I AM READY TO WRITE! AGAIN I AM SO SORRY I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVENT LOST INTEREST 😭**


	9. Hell have no Fury like Callie Torres

**Thanks for all the PM's and support :) so I will be posting Sundays at 8:00 :D so keep your eyes peeled every Sunday! Also side note/warning some strong language will be used here!**

 **Hell have no Fury Like Callie Torres**

Tori and Mark walked in through the E.R. Mark scanned the area making sure Mateo wasn't near by. "What are you looking for?" Tori asked. "Just trying to see if I'm needed anywhere else before leaving.." Cristina entered the E.R. approaching Mark and Tori. "Tori! Doctor Webber has asked me to teach you for the day, seeing what it's like being a doctor and all." She said ready to take tori and leave. Mark nodded he didn't have time to ask why Cristina of all people to take Tori. "Great!" Said Sloan. Cristina went off with Tori and went off to where he was needed.

/

Cristina and Tori sat in the skills lab practicing on frutis such as plums and grapes acting as though they were certain body parts. "So you don't want to apply too much pressure to the 'heart' otherwise you'll puncter it and the patients dead." Tori laughed as how straight forward Cristina said such a thing "yeah, wouldn't want a dead patient." Cristina worked on fruits as well as she was trying to prevent herself from getting rusty. "So Tori...your birthday is coming up soon.." Tori nodded "yeah.." she was very fixated on the 'heart' "so I was wondering what you wanted cause I might actually put in some effort into a gift this year–and before you say it, I'm asking something other than your littler weird anime obsession." Tori stopped for a second thinking of what she might want "well you know I really don't know..maybe just a real doctor set and just real doctor instruments I would ask for organs as well but I don't think that's legal." She laughed. Cristina contemplated wether or not to ask Tori but did as she wanted to help. "I know this is out of the blue and weird but uh...wouldn't you want to know your father?" she asked. Tori stopped working on the 'heart' she set her instruments down and pulled her gloves off. She was now silent. "I mean I would but..mom said he..he died a while back car crash or..something like that..I don't really know I don't ask about him." Cristina was confused; Callie told Tori her father was dead. "So I mean would you like to meet him? Like if he were to be in this hospital or if we could send you to Florida to meet him, would you?" Tori got out of her seat "can we start working on some kidneys?" she wanted to change the subject. she didn't want to answer the question and even if she did..she didn't even know wether she'd like to meet him or not. Cristina set her plum aside and got the grapes. "Actually it's gonna be lunch soon and your mom should be heading back from New York soon so do you wanna go get some lunch and call her after?" Tori nodded exiting the skills lab.

/

Callie started to pack her bag. She was nervous for the results on her boards. She only wanted to go home now and be with her family and friends. As she set her shirt in her phone rang. "This is Torres." She answered. "Callie we need to talk." Cristina was on the other end "oh hey yang what's wrong? Webber got a new cardio attending and they hate you already too?" She laughed "No! ..Callie I really don't know how to tell you this or even if I should be telling you since Robbins and Sloan are so against this but—" Callie sighed "what did they do? Did something happen in to Tori?! Did they let her get hurt?! I will snap them in half if they did I swear to—" Cristina angrily cut her short "Callie! Tori's father is here!" Callie stood in silence. "Mateo is ther–no, no, no, tha–thats impossible!" Her voice trembled "how did he find her?!" She snapped "oh god oh god!" She was on the verge of tears "Uh..uh..does Tori know?" Her voice was breaking so much it was hard for her to form any real words. "No she doesn't, she's getting lunch right now and I just...Callie, you told her he was dead?" Cristina still not believing that Callie would lie to Tori like that. "What?" She asked trying to steady herself. "Tori told me you told her that he died in a car crash? Callie are you serious?"

Callie immediately snapped at Cristina "okay you have no right to tell what I did was wrong! He left me and _her_ the second he found out she existed! I did it to protect her! why tell her that the man that is father is alive and well only go find him and have him deny her and never accept her as his daughter, you don't have the right to tell me what I can and can't tell _my_ daughter!" Cristina stayed silent. Callie sighed "I'm sorry." She whimpered out. "Just..please don't let him get near her! not until I get back home...please Cristina I am begging you to not him go near Tori!" Cristina agreed she didn't know the guy after all he might actually be the most horrible man to exists.

Cristina then entered the cafeteria to see Alex, Meredith, & Lexie sitting with Tori. "..yeah that, that is strange of mark to just..snap at you." Lexie said acting rather awkwardly. "You guys are acting weird." Tori pointed out. "What're you new? they're always weird." Alex said trying to shake the weird atmosphere. "Okay now that is just a lie, I'm the only normal one here the rest of them are weird." Cristina said "You're my dark and twisty sister, you're not normal either." Meredith added to the conversation. "You're all weird, especially today!" Tori added "I should have stayed home and watched my anime." She said under her breathe. "I'm better than anime character you'll ever meet." Alex said confidently. "Do you have a notebook where you write people's names in and basically kill them?" Everyone stopped eating "didn't think so!" Tori exclaimed leaving the cafeteria. "Wait Tori where are you going?" Meredith asked "I'm going to an on-call room and watch some freaking anime!" Tori impatiently exclaimed. "Well go after her!" Lexie said to Cristina "no just let her go and watch her anime I have something to tell you guys."

/

Callie boarded the shuttle bus. She was still in her thoughts thinking of what Mateo could possibly want. She doubted that he wanted to get to know Tori now even so after all this time why now? She was finding it harder and harder to breathe. She only feared of what could happen. Bailey soon came after she sat beside Callie. She noticed her strange behaviour. "What's got you all up in a twist?" She asked think Callie only feared everyone else did: her passing to become a real doctor. "Torres if you're breaking a sweat because of boards I'm sure you did just fi—" Callie cut Bailey off with her voice trembling "Tori's dad is in Seattle." Bailey shut her mouth. she tried to think of something to say to ease Callie but nothing came to mind other than "I thought you said the man died." Callie stared up at the ceiling breathing fast and fast.

After the long 5 hour plane ride was over Callie rushed off the plane. She needed to get back to the hospital before anything could happen between Tori and Mateo. She was rustleless the entire time until reaching the hospital. She was so frantic and nervous she almost forgot her suitcase. She didn't even have the patience to wait for the other doctors. Upon arrive the hospital she pulled out her suitcase and ran inside the hospital. Running into Alex "oh Karev here take my suit case." She handed him her suitcase "what no I got a patient to deal with!" He responded "Karev! Take it to a freakin on call room I don't care I have something to worry about right now so please just take care of the freaking suitcase!" She shouted at karev as she left. Callie looked all over for Cristina. As she searched she ran into Arizona. "Callie when did you get here?" She asked trying to act as normal as possible completely unaware callie already knew of Mateo being at the hospital. "Oh hey listen I would love to talk but I gotta find yang!" She declared "oh uh she's and Meredith are getting prepped for surgery." Arizona explained "which O.R.?" Callie asked trying to remain calm. "3." Without another word Callie ran to O.R. 3.

ask Cristina and Meredith for ready to get in Callie burst through the door "Cristina where is Tori and where the hell is Mateo?" Cristina was struck as she didn't expect Callie this soon "uh Tori is in one o the on-call rooms I think the ones that are on the peds floor." Cristina answered rather frightened by Callie. "And Mateo?!" Meredith then answered "he's with Webber they're waiting for you." Callie nodded and was about to leave but was stopped by Meredith "Callie—Tori should know the truth you know?" Callie was too mad about Mateo that she didn't have time to waste on any more anger on anyone else other than Mateo. She left stomping over to webbers office.

Callie made another grand entrance. Slamming the door open not wasting any time. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" She shouted at Mateo.

"Now Torres wait!" Webber said trying to calm her down "just tell me what the hell you think you're doing here!" She again yelled at Mateo he then shot up from his seat. "Now both of you just sit down and calm down" Mateo then proceeded to yell at Callie "what do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here to meet _my_ kid!" He exclaimed she scoffed holding back every urge to slap him " _your kid_?!" She shouted "i raised I fucking raised her! You were ready to leave me and basically have me kill her! But now that's she's not a little fucking kid you wanna meet her?!" She was cut by Mateo "yes I said my fucking kid! She's just as my kid as she is yours! And I did not hold you as gun point to have her aborted!" He yelled back and had more to say but Callie cut in "that doesn't change the fact that you ask me to have her aborted! You didn't want her! Okay?! You didn't want to have a kid you wanted to leave is which you did! And I swear to god if did anything to her and I mean anything I will sue your ass—" Webber then cut in shouting "alright that's quite enough! The whole damn hospital can hear you two! Now settle down! And next time watch that mouth, both of you." Both huffed and puffed still having so much more to say. They sat down, and listen to Webber.

/

Tori just finished binge watching her anime. she slid off the on-call room and out the room. Bumping into Arizona "Tori! Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked surprised to her. " oh I was just in there watching some anime, I'm off to get some dinner now wanna come?" Tori didn't seem like herself "uh sure but uh are you feeling okay?" Arizona noticed Tori wasn't her happy bubbly self. "Yeah, its just that everyone has been acting weird lately and I don't know.." she said stuffing her tablet in her bag as they entered the cafeteria. "Well maybe you'll be more like yourself once you're mom gets here." She smiled. Tori smiled back. They grabbed their food and sat down.

Back at Webber's office the two were left alone to hopefully talk things through. "Why the hell are you here?" Callie asked bitterly "because I have a right to meet my own daughter." Mateo simply responded "uh your daughter? As I recall you didn't even want her in fucking first place so what makes you want her now?" Callie snapped at him. "We were kids!" Mateo exclaimed "fresh out of college! I couldn't handle myself alone at that age much less with a baby!" Callie dug her fingers into her palm. "But what now that you have a crap ton of money you want to know her now?" Mateo didn't respond. "Just admit it you didn't want her then and you don't want her now—" Mateo cut her off "no i do want to get to know her now! She is _my_ –" Callie snapped "if you said 'my kid' again I will punch you in the face. She's is not your kid you want her for something I know it. Because as much as you think she is your kid she isn't. Biologically, sure, but you are not her father my best friend is her father he has more balls than you because not having money to raise a kid is bull shit and you know it!" Mateo held back a lot of anger as each word Callie said angered him more and more "it's not bull shit." He replied angrily through his teeth. "Yes. it. is. My father. He has money he has always been a wealthy man. He would not have abandoned me and my kid and you damn well know that 'teo! You just didn't want to step up. So tell the real reason you're here." Mateo sighed. He didn't have anymore good lies to tell. He was backed into a corner and Callie wouldn't let him out of it until he talked.

 ***One hour later***

Callie texted Arizona asking where she was. Arizona quickly responded telling Callie she was with Tori in the main lobby.. Five minutes later Callie came along with Mateo following after shouting in his thick Spanish accent. "Calliope Iphigenia Torres! De dije que no–" Callie ignored him taking Tori by the hand saying "let's go." Tori was confused "mom what are you doing?" "Calliope?" Arizona called out only to be ignored as well. She asked Mateo called out to Tori "Victoria! Mi hija!" Tori stopped in her tracks. "Ignore him, honey." Callie said not looking back. She tugged Torres arm ask they were almost out the hospital but Tori wouldn't move. "Why is he calling me hija?" Tori asked "I said let's go." Callie's voice became more firm. "Why is he calling me hija?" Tori asked again her voice becoming as firm as her mother's. "Victoria Ruby Torres!" Callie shouted with hot tears going down her face. "Why is he calling me hija?!" Tori shouted back. "Mom...ma...mommy?" Tori waited for an answer. Not noticing Mateo coming up behind them he took Tori by the hand "Victoria, mi hijia it's–" Callie then reacted and pulled Tori into her arms "don't you dare go near her like that!" Tori looked at her mother and Mateo "she is my daughter too calliope!" He snapped "she is my daughter! Get that through your head! I swear if you get near me and my daughter again I'll will hurt you!" Callie threatened Mateo. Tori broke free from her mother's embrace staring at her parents "you're sick.." Tori said under her breath and ran from them both "Tori!" Callie called going after her as did Mateo. Tori ran into an open elevator just in time before either Callie or Mateo could see her.

* * *

 **WOW WHAT A CHAPTER! anyways what are you're guys thoughts on Mateo? Ya'll still don't know what he wants Tori for and you won't know until Tori does as well so don't bother to ask please i won't spill xD also I updated my story mixing chapaters together to make this story shorter so thought this week I will be writing the new chapter and fixing the story as I go along so if you see a notification saying I updated the story it's not because of a new chapter okay? XD that's all :)**


	10. Attention

**AH DONT KILL ME IM SORRY FOR MY HIATUS IVE JUST HAD A REALLY HARD MONTH BUT IM FINALLY OKAY SO THE STORY WILL GO ON.**

 **Attention**

Tori paces back and forth in the elevator. She let out many heavy breaths. Tears filled her eyes. The elevator dinged as she made it on the plastics floor. She ran out and to an on-call room. She called mark.

Mark was in surgery. "Doctor Sloan, it's Victoria." A scrub nurse said. "bring the phone over." He said as he was beginning to close up the patient. The nurse pressed answer button. "hey what's up kiddo?" He asked expecting it to hear one of Tori's antics only to be worried as he heard a distressed Tori on the other side "M-Mark?" He small voice broke out. "what is it?" He asked in a firm and concerned matter "My mom..sh-she lies about my, my.." She began to breathe even harder making it harder to even speak "Tori what happened to Callie, what did she lie about?" Mark asked now even more concerned, fearing that Tori found out about Mateo. The rest of the O.R. was silent, only Tori's hard breathing/crying and monitors were heard "my dad, mark!" She snapped "she lies about my dad!" She fell onto one of the beds of the on-call room. As the conversation carried on through the overhead there was an announcement "Victoria Torres, please come to the main lobby, Victoria Torres, please come to the main lobby." Mark looked at everyone in the O.R and asked "where are you right now?" Tori sniffled "the plastics floor.." she whimpered out, rolling onto the bed, in a fetal position. "where exactly?" Mark asked as he stood still "the on-call room closest to the west O.R." She explain as she couldn't calm herself. "okay listen I will be there in five minutes, okay, can you wait in there for another five?" Tori sniffles trying to talk "yeah I can.." she said as she hung up.

lexie who worked across from Mark held her hands out. "it's okay I know how to close up, just go and find Tori!" Lexie urged Mark. Mark ran out and pulled the gloves, mask, and gown off of him and ran to the on-call room. Knocking on some asking for Tori. By his third stop his found her. She was still in a curled up ball crying her eyes out. Mark sat beside her. Tori snuggled as she tried to steady her breathing. Mark could only watch, he knew not to interrupt Tori whilst having a panic attack, it rarely happens but knew from her previous two episodes, he knew. As Tori finally calmed herself and was able to stop shaking with anger, fear, and confusion she turned to Mark and asked "did you know?" Mark fixed himself, now facing Tori "not until yesterday." Tori got up and was about to storm out of them room "Tori!" Mark called holding her back "let me go!" She demanded "no I will not let you! You're my kid now sit!" Mark ordered only for the first time ever get talked back from Tori "you're not _real_ my dad! now let me go!" She shouted "I am your dad! Wether you like it or not! I'm al you have for a dad! And Callie is your one and only mom! She didn't abandon you! Your _real_ dad did!" Tori while all this happened still true story get out of Mark's grasp. "Tori! Listen to me!" Mark begged "I know you're pissed at your mom but you don't have a reason to be she—" Tori snapped "she lied to me about my dad! She told me he was dead! That he loved me and her and that he was dead! Not that he was a deadbeat that only cares for himself!" Mark let Tori go which flung her to the wall "you're not mad at your mom.." he realized "of course I am.." she muttered under her breathe and she looked down "but not as much as I am him...he didn't die, he didn't love me or my mom...he was just a coward and couldn't step up and be my dad...instead a stranger did who didn't have to." She looked up at him " you did more for me that he ever did..I'm just so...FREAKING MAD!" She exclaimed "IM PISSED AS HELL! I AM SO GODDAMN PISSED AT HIM FOR BEING A TOTAL... _JACKASS_ AND LEAVING ME AND MY MOM!" she began to tear up again "but mostly I'm mad..because he doesn't care.." she broke again Mark hugged her "it's okay, kid" she hugged him back. Mark did his best to calm Tori down.

Callie and Mateo waited in the main lobby. Callie paced back and forth feeling more and more stressed "Eres un stupido!" Callie shouted "yo soy un stupido?! No fue la persona que mentio a nuestra hija diciéndole que yo estaba muérete!" Mateo snapped back "y no fue el pinche cabron que dejó nuestra hija!" Callie yelled "Stop speaking Spanish!" Alex yelled "yeah seriously it's not fun if we don't understand!" Cristina added only to get a small pinch by Meredith "ow!" Cristina yelled "solo cierra el infierno" Callie and Mateo said as they continued to argue in Spanish. "You know maybe we should go get some actual work done or maybe _find_ tori!" Meredith said. "okay look actually love Tori but I'm not helping this time, she has every right to storm off and possibly run away" Alex said with a slight shrug, then glancing over at Cristina and Meredith seeing the dirty looks he was getting from them. "what?!" Alex snapped "look Torres lied, her dad abandoned her, Tori has every right." Meredith sighed in disbelief "look Tori shouldn't have run away, she should talked with Callie's about this not run away." The three looked at Mateo and Callie still arguing in Spanish. "Mere's right but you know she's a kid I mean she wasn't going to act like an adult."

Soon Mark returned with Tori attached to him. "Oh Tori!" Callie exclaimed wiping the tears away. Tori backed away from her mother. Callie let out a small gasp noticing the anger in her daughter's eyes. "Tori.." Callie began. "just leave her alone" Mark wishpered. Callie's worried look morphed into a face of anger " _No_!" She took a step towards them "Mark let me see her!" She snapped "Callie you should—" Callie let out a frustrated grunt "Mark! Give me my daughter!" She demanded "No!" Tori shouted from behind Mark. Callie silenced herself everyone's now stared at Mark as he was blocking Tori "I don't want to see you are _him_." Tori remained behind Mark. "Amor, please.." Callie pleaded out softly "Victoria, Mi hija I just.." Mateo did even know what to say "I am not your daughter!" Tori snapped "and mom...just please leave me alone." Tori whimpered. Mark looked over at Alex "Karev, take her somewhere else.." Alex approaches them walking about with Tori. "Wait Tori!" Callie called out as she went after them "Callie no!" Mark held her back. Tori walked away with karev not daring to look back at her mother. "Mark stop it! What are you doing?!" She snapped "you're not in your right mind!" He responded "look the two of you need to sort whatever the hell it is between you guys in another room okay?" Callie slightly turned her head barley looking at Mateo both nodded not making any eye contact.

/

The two were back in Webber's office talking things out. All that could be here was more yelling in spanish. After a very heated argument between the two they finally sat down and began to talk. "Why are you really here Mateo?" Callie couldn't think of a real reason Mateo would be there. He sighed fiddling with his ring. "If i tell you, you will only get more mad." He said "I'm already pretty freakin mad I don't think you can be more of an ass than right now!" She exclaimed "Calliope! We are here to talk not fight." The two sat in silence. Callie finally broke and said "you better not be here to take her away from me" Mateo sighed loudly "Calliope no I would never try to." Callie got up from her seat "Then what the hell do you want from her?!" She yelled "her organs!" Mateo declared but quickly covered his mouth regretting the way he told her. "you stay the hell away from us!" Callie walked out the room with Mateo quickly following after.

"Calliope!" He calles after her only to get ignored. "Calliope you have to listen to me!" He declared. Callie held back all her rage. She wanted scream even at him, she wanted to beat him down and have him gone! but she had to hold it all back. "I don't gave a damn about what you have to say! So please Mateo just leave us the hell alone!" Callie then walked off leaving Mateo behind.

* * *

 **im sorry for this very long hiatus, so much has been happening in my life personally, someone I knew died...I'm not joking it was sad and I was rather depressed and emotionless for so long and had no will to write then my family in Arizona got in a horrible car crash so I was over there for some time helping my family and all, so now I'm back again I'm so sorry for this very long break I didn't plan on having this break I was hoping to be at the calzona wedding by now :/ well imma be back on my schedule which if you've forgotten is Sunday 7:30 pm, Pacific Standard Time (PST) sorry for this short chapter too my following ones won't be so short**


	11. Overdue Explanation

**Overdue Explanation**

Tori sat in the gallery with Alex. He stared down at the O.R. Watching Arizona operate. Alex looked over at her she was beyond quite, he couldn't even hear her breathing. "Tori, come on kid, you can't stay mad at your mom." Alex told her as he tried to help her just brush off any anger she has pent up. "i'm not mad my mom." Tori explained. "I'm mad at... _him."_ She didn't even want to speak her fathers name. Alex furrowed his brows as he was rather surprised. "Why are you mad at him?" He half chuckled "most of the time kids are mad at the parent that lied to them." Tori looked at him, she had the most serious, dead look in her eyes. "my mother has never lied to me to hurt me." She stated "my mom has done nothing but protect, love, and give me the best she could!" She declared. Alex looked away he felt uncomfortable with the look Tori was giving him. Tori only continued to look at him with her stare her eyes red and wet from her tears of anger earlier that night. "if my mom told me my dad died it's because she knew he didn't care about us, that we were basically dead to him! so he was dead to us! I'm not mad at my mom for not telling me, I'm not mad at Mark, or Arizona, or you or whoever else knew! I'm mad at that _man_ for leaving me and my mom and not giving a rats ass about us up until now!" Alex tried to calm her down as Tori was beginning to shout and wave her arms around like a crazy child. "Tori, shh, calm down." Tori couldn't she basically blocked it all out " and for what?! He needs something from us doesn't he?! What money?! Blood?! A freakin organ! He doesn't deserve any of it!" She shouted angrily her face now red, veins popping out, more tears running down her face. Alex sigh and embraced her holding her so all her rage and any emotion making Tori not seem like Tori would leave. Of course she fought; yelling and crying she tried to get out of Alex's grasp. Alex said and did nothing other than hold her tight. Tori soon began to stop fighting and let out a few good whimpers.

Arizona watched from below. It was hard for her to concentrate when seeing Tori so hurt. Luckily she was finishing up so she could leave the O.R. and run up to the gallery to comfort Tori. Mark soon entered the gallery, seeing Alex and Arizona comforting Tori. Alex got up from his seat Mark then sat beside Tori "how you doin kiddo?" He asked as he hated seeing Tori so upset as well. Tori's looked up at Mark with big red and puffy eyes. she stared at Mark for a second, she hesitated to ask him but needed any answer from something that was more of her father than Mateo would ever be to her. Tori rubbed her eyes looking at Mark once again and asked a question she never thought she'd have to ask "am I enough? As a daughter, am I enough?" Mark knew exactly why Tori was asking this and it only enraged him, even so he swallowed his anger and nodded with a smile "You are more than enough, you deserve so much and more, why your idiot of a father left you and your mom is beyond me, but trust me kid, you are worth so much." Tori smiled and hugged Mark. "you know your mom is worried about you, I think you should go talk to her." Tori nodded in agreement not wanting to let go of the hug. "can you take her back home?" Make asked Arizona. "yeah of course." Tori and Arizona got up leaving the gallery. "I'll meet with you guys later." Both left without a question.

/

Callie paced back and forth the apartment she was nervous and had so many crazy thoughts running through her head. She hadn't even brothered to check if she had passed her boards. Callie froze in her steps. She heard the door knob moving. The door opened, revealing Tori and Arizona. Callie stared at her as she didn't want to startle Tori. She took a deep and shaky breathe "Amor, I know you want som explanations and I promise I will give you some, but please don't stay mad–" Callie was surprised to feel Tori give her a hug. She exhaled sharply as she stared off rubbing her daughters back, she was relieved Tori was no longer angry at her even more surprising were Tori's words after her hug "Mamí, im not mad at you." She told her which only made Callie more relieved. "I'm just going to bed" Tori stated heading over to her room. Callie watched Tori walk off and closing the door. She approached Arizona "what did you tell her?" She asked thinking Arizona had told Tori something to help calm her down. Arizona stood speechless as she hadn't told her anything and was just as surprised as Callie to hear that Tori wasn't mad at Callie.

Callie sighed. "I'll check on her tomorrow morning." Arizona smiled and gave Callie a kiss. "don't worry about Mateo anymore, at least not for tonight, let's just go to bed." She led Callie to bed.

Morning soon approached. Callie had been in the living room as she hadn't gotten a moments rest. Arizona came out the room, tired, she rubbed her eyes, she was startled as she didn't notice Callie at first. "what are you doing awake?" Callie dipped her coffee and let out a deep breathe "I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about Mateo and what he could want with Tori all of a sudden." Arizona sighed deeply as she could see how this was really affecting Callie. "Look, I think we should just-" Tori came out of her room. "morning mom, Arizona." She greeted as she walked to the kitchen.

"You hungry, kiddo?" Arizona asked. "no not really, actually…mom, can I talk to you please?" Callie set her mug down and walked with Tori into her room. They sat down on her bed. "mom, I don't think I can say this in any easy way that would sound sane, so I'm going to just tell you.." Callie stared nervously at Tori so many thoughts ran through her head "I need to talk to...Mateo." Tori said as she couldn't even bring herself to say it. "what? No, no, honey no, I don't want you near him!" Callie said thinking this would end badly "mom I don't want a relationship with him, I just, i need to know, I need to know why he wants to know me all of a sudden, because this has been bothering me all night and I couldn't sleep, I just..." Callie couldn't think of an argument. "He is a bad man, Victoria, I wish I could tell you something good but I can't and I just don't think he wants to get to know you, he needs something for you, and you going to him is throwing him a bone and letting him win and I don't want that for you!" Tori nodded seeing what her mother meant "I just need to know him, I need to hear his words, mom, I trust you with every fiber of my being, but I really need to do this!" Tori exclaimed with a few tears in her eyes. Callie hugged her. "okay fine, but if this goes wrong, remember that I love you, Make loves you, Arizona, everyone, they all love you." Tori looked at her mom and smiled "I know."

/

 **One week later**

Tori sat at one of the many tables outside the Starbucks, a few tables away sat her trio of parents. "I don't like this." Mark stated angrily "for once mark and I agree on something, Calliope–" Callie stopped them both from talking anymore. "I don't like it either but, Tori needed this, she wanted this and wether we like it or not we should support her, we've all don't stupid crap and she's been a great daughter-slash-supporter, though we view this as stupid, as people that love her should support her." Arizona nodded though Mark still didn't agree.

Mateo came out the Starbucks with both his and Tori's drink "here we go mija, one caramel frapp-a-I don't know." Mateo chuckled. Tori forced a smile "thank you, Mateo." She said taking a small sip "you can call me dad." He said as she sat down. Tori nodded "I think I prefer calling you Mateo." She said with a rather cold tone. "so, why?" She asked him. Mateo took a quick swig before setting it down. "excuse me?" He asked back "Why do you want me in your life all of a sudden." Mateo smiled trying to think of a good reason. "your mother has said many great things about you and seeing as how I wasn't anle to be part of your life–" Tori cut him off "didn't want to." She stated. Mateo sighed, he didn't want to lie nor tell her it wasn't true. "I just thought it would be nice to know you more than what your mother has told me." Tori nodded "really? What has she said about me?" She asked. Mateo fake laughed "everything!" Tori sat up "what kind of shows do I like?" She asked "that...that's an easy one, it's uh, uh...Hannah Montana!" Tori furrowed her brows "hate that stuff, I only like anime." Mateo sighed "my mom doesn't talk you, much less about me, don't lie to me...please just tell me what you want from me!" Mateo sighed "My son, your half brother, his kidney, it's failing him." Tori nodded "so you want me as a parts factory?" She scoffed "wow." Mateo shook his head "no, I do want to know you too but if we could at least test your blood-" Tori stood up and grabbed her things "no, look I'm sorry about your kid, but...I'm sorry!" Tori then turned away walking back to the Trio. Mateo went after her only to be told to back off and to leave Tori alone.

* * *

 **sorry I took forever to upload another chapter life has just been really hard lately I promise you'll get a new chapter tomorrow as well!**


	12. The Day Before

**HELLO MY LIL READERS! Sorry if this chapter seems short, I was very short on time when writing this, anyways, I just wanna say thank you for all the lovely reviews, and PM's, also, 94 FOLLOWS?! OMG! SO CLOSE TO 100 HOLY WHAT?! Omg! Thank you so much this has brought me a lot of joy thank you! Now just for a heads up I'm having a jump time in the story once again, mostly because the plot I want will take forever to continue if I go month by month, not to mention, the merge and the shooting episode wouldn't have really moved my story forward, so another time jump! It's not a very big one..but this time jump will take place after Arizona leaving for Africa and her returning, Callie is in the middle of her pregnancy so we're like in season 7 area/time/year!**

 **The Day Before**

A year and a half had passed since the whole Mateo situation. Everything had calmed down since, so much so that Tori had agreed to give her father a second chance, not everyone thought this was a good idea as everyone thought this might hurt Tori more but no one was ready to judge just yet.

Tori walked through the PEDS hall, she greeted all the doctors and nurses as she walked down. "Hey kiddo" Arizona smiled as she walked beside Tori. "Hey." She greeted back. "You're off to see Victor?" Tori nodded "glad to see you're getting along with him." Arizona smiled "yeah well, he's my brother, no matter how much I'd like act as if he didn't exist, he does so I might as well start accepting him." She half smiled. "Well, just so you know he's doing well, he might even get a kidney soon!" Arizona said acting very joyful. "That's good, also really quick since I was at school, how was mom's check up?" Tori asked "baby is doin just fine." Tori smiled brightly "okay good! Well let's go see Victor now."

Mateo sat beside his wife and next to Victor's bed. "Hello, Princessa." He smiled at Tori "Doctor Robbins." He greeted. Arizona has a pinched back smile as she still wasn't a big fan of Mateo. "Tori, would you like to present?" She asked Tori nodded "Victor Rodriguez, age 10, with a failing kidney, he is now on dialysis, and waiting on a new kidney." Arizona nodded "How we feeling today, Victor?" The petite, young, blonde haired boy gave a weak smile "I'm doing fine, just tired." He explained. Arizona nodded and sat on his bed "yeah that's excpected, but hopefully we'll get you a new kidney." Victor gave a sweet innocent smile. "How much longer do you think?" Jessica, Victor's mother asked "Well given with his condition i'd say very soon, I can't give you an exact time but he will get one very soon!" Jessica sighed.

The two walked out the room "well he seems okay." Tori smiled "I told ya." Arizona smiled back "Now, lets go meet with your mom, she's setting up the baby shower." She said as she groaned, Tori snickered as she knew Arizona didn't want to attend to it. "you just gotta stand there next to my dad." Tori tried to make the situation better. Arizona again had a forced, pinched back smile.

/

Callie twirled as she was being wrapped up as if she were a present, one of the nurses placed a crown on her, they all cheered gleefully. "I don't like this." Arizona complained "it's just until 4." Tori stated "exactly so smile and be a happy little girlfriend." Mark added as he didn't like Arizona's negative attitude. "Okay you know what Mark!" Arizona raised her voice "what are you gonna do?" Mark didn't find any threat in Arizona's raised voice "okay look, I love you both, but shut it! Just stand and smile or I will shove a cookie in your guys mouth, it's worth getting grounded!" The two shut their mouths. "smile..." Tori said through her smile. They then forced a smiled. "you guys suck, I'm going with the residents." Tori then walke off to the onesie decorating station. "your negative attitude made her leave." Mark said "oh bite me Mark!" Arizona snapped.

Tori sat between Lexie and April. "How's your Victor?" Lexie asked as she crafted the onesie. "He's fine right for now.." Tori said sounded disinterested "well you sound happy for him." Alex smirked "it's not that I'm not, I'm just focused on this onesie I'm making for my real brother-slash-sister." April looked up from her onesie and scoffed "Victor is your real brother." Tori shrugged "I don't know it doesn't feel like it, I respect him and do hope him best as he's just a kid, he's just doesn't feel like my real brother. "is that why you didn't give him your kidney?" Cristina asked "okay, no that's not why, we have the same blood type, but I only agreed to testing my blood not to giving him an organ." Tori argued "wait so you do have the same blood type as him?" Meredith asked. Tori nodded "when did you even test your blood?" Alex asked "okay how about we just don't talk about this." Tori suggested as she looked back down at her creation. They remained silent for a short time. "Ta-da!" Meredith presented her onesie. "what the hell is that?" Cristina laughed "are you still blind?" Lexie asked "what, no!" Meredith furrowed her brows "what's it even suppose to be?" Tori chucked "I don't know, but I like it, it's abstract!" Alex smirked "it's also ugly." Meredith rolled her eyes at him. "I mean it's better than Karev's" April added "it's scrubs! If this kid is gonna be anything like Torres or Tori they're gonna wanna be a Doctor Alex argued. Jackson soon came as he heard the jokes and arguments "oof, you should be talking kid, yours is looong pretty hideous, what is that, a giraffe or a banana?" Tori laughed "back off pretty boy."

/

The baby shower was now over, Callie was now finally spending time with Tori as she hadn't seen her almost all day. "Had fun?" Tori asked hoping her mother enjoyed herself. Callie smiled, she was tried, still she gave off a radiant smile. "I had a lot of fun." Tori gave a nod. "Well I'm glad you did! Are you going to give Arizona the present?" Callie reached behind her "I've been dying to give it to her all day." Tori smirked "I hope you guys enjoy it." Callie wrapped her around Tori "I'm sorry we won't spend this birthday with you." Tori chuckled "mom you have swollen feet and a huge stomach and Work all day even when carrying this other human with you all day, I'm fine with you spending your weekend at this inn, not to mention Dad's taking me to California, more notably, Universal Studios, so trust me I'll be having fun this weekend even if you don't spend it with me." Callie smirked "okay don't sound too sad." She said sarcastically. "okay well you go give this to Arizona and I'm gonna head home with Dad." Callie kissed Tori on the head "I'll see you before you go to sleep and before you leave tomorrow." Tori kissed her mother on the cheek "see ya mom." She said she got up and helped her mother up before leaving.

* * *

 **Again I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the next chapter will be much long!**


	13. Where did I go wrong?

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND OR POSSIBLY GET FEELS IDK IF SOME OF YOU ARE EVEN ATTACHED TO TORI LIKE I AM SHES MY LITTLE GA OC BABY I HOPE SOME OF YOU LIKE HER xD okay without a further ado...**

 **Where Did I Go Wrong?**

Mark drove the car to the airport. Since Callie and Arizona would be having a weekend of fun as suggested by Tori even though said event fell on her birthday she didn't mind. Of course her three parents did but instead of Tori letting her mother and Arizona cancel their weekend she made plans with Mark for a weekend of fun that way everyone would have their own fun, Callie and Arizona would just have to make up for it another time. Tori flipped through some brochures of the theme park she's been wanting to for some long and Mark being the fun father figure he is decided to take Tori over to, Universal Studios Hollywood and Disneyland as Tori thought it would be age appropriate seeing as she would be turning fifteen. "I'm so excited to go!" Tori smiled. "I haven't been there at all not even to the ones in Orlando!" Mark half chuckled "well great I'll be able to be the first one to take you." Tori smiled but it quickly faded. "You okay, Mark?" She asked. Mark quickly glanced over to Tori then back to the road. "What? Yeah I'm fine." He lied something was bothering him. "You sure since the baby shower you've been acting kind of weird..." Tori explained. "No I haven't!" Mark protested. "Liar.." Tori sang out "alright fine I'll bite...I think Lexie might be with Jackson." Tori groaned "Mark! I thought you were over her!" she complained "I am, I am...I'm just... _concerned..._ " Tori didn't believe him. "right. Well I hope you actually do get over this and not pout."

Mark continued to drive. They were close. The sun bothered Tori she pulled out her sunglasses. They slipped out of her hands flying over to Mark's side down to the pedals. She sighed "Dad can you give me those please." Tori asked. "sure let me just finish this text...and send." Mark put his phone back down and started to reached for Tori's sunglasses. He couldn't seem to find them. Tori looked down seeing them the glasses kept slipping out of reach for mark. She looked back up seeing that they're approaching a red light "Mark stop!" Tori cried Mark looked back up barely making the stop. Cars zoomed through in front of them. Tori and Mark let out a heavy sigh. "got the glasses." He handed them to Tori. The light turned green. They moved forward. They were in the middle of the road, a big truck opposite side of them passed through hitting the car on Tori's side. The impact made the car turn over a few times. The truck stopped after seeing what damage it made. The car was upside down now. "Oh crap.." the truck driver said. Everyone in there stopped to see. A few people ran over to the smashed car seeing Mark and Tori dangle upside down both unconscious and bleeding. "Somebody call 9-1-1!" Another shouted. The truck driver fled as soon as possible the tires making skid "Hey!" Another shouted.

"did anyone see the license plate?"

"are they alive?"

"what happened?"

After some time passed with all the commotion Mark finally came too seeing he and Tori were handing upside down. "Tori.." he said weakly. She made no response. "Hey one of them woke up!" someone said. "Helps on the way mister!" Mark slowly turned his head to face the stranger then back to Tori "Tor–" soon sirens were heard.

/

Callie and Arizona reached the bed and breakfast. Callie sat on the bed holding her stomach. "what's wrong?" Arizona asked beginning to unpack. "I don't know...I..something's not right.." she stated. Arizona half chuckled not knowing what Callie meant "uh how so?" she sat beside Callie "My mom sense are going off–" Arizona stopped her "are we talking about the baby or Tori because of its about Tori she's fine! I know we're missing her birthday but Mark is spending it with her and we're gonna make it up to her!" Callie stopped Arizona "No I'm not talking about me feeling guilty for leaving Tori on her birthday I feel like something's wrong!" Callie exclaimed "you know I-I need to call her or Mark because somethings not right!" Arizona sighed "Callie you spend so much time with her, it's probably just you not being next to her." Callie ignored Arizona and quickly dialed Tori's number.

Tori's phone rang. No answer.

"she didn't pick up! I'm calling Mark." Callie declared she tapped her foot impatiently.

Mark's phone rang. He was getting checked by paramedics. He looked at his phone "sir you need to put that away." The paramedic stated "the girls mother is calling! are you guys getting her out of the car soon?!" Mark questioned, raising his voice. The paramedic didn't answer. "screw you." He said under his breath. "Mark! Finally how-how's everything are you and Tori okay?" Callie asked her mother senses still up high. "Callie–" Mark started only to be cut off "I know I know I said I wouldn't call but I just wanted to check in on Tori, Wait...why do I hear sirens?" Mark didn't know how to tell her. He looked back at the car. The firefighters and paramedics finally getting Tori out of the car. "Tori.." Mark said under his breath. "What about her?!" Callie questioned, her senses went up even higher. "No-Nothing she's she fine she uh..she just came back from the bathroom I-I thought I lost her and and turns out she was just in the bathroom, and you're hearing sirens because of this new damn system in the airport look we're about to board the plane we'll call you when we get to L.A." Callie sighed she felt more at ease her sense didn't fully go down but enough for her to feel reassured "Okay thank you bye."

Mark stuffed his phone in his pocket running to the paramedics and Tori "get me more lapads and get a gurney over here one of the medics ordered "how is she?" Mark asked "sir please backup!" Mark scoffed "Im a doctor! And she's my kid!" Mark stated "which is why we can't have you here I don't care if you're a doctor you cannot work on her!" Another medic came back with a gurney. "okay on my count, 1..2..3!" The medics lifted Tori up from the ground and onto the gurney. They rushed her inside the ambulance. Everyone hopping on board. "I gotta make a call.." Mark said to himself.

/

The doctors at Seattle Grace Mercy West all gathered in the E.R. and in the ambulance Bay waiting for the ambulance to come. "what happened?!" Alex asked as he was one of the last to arrive "hit and run." Owen simply said. "some asshole hit Mark and Tori and just left them there." Jackson added "Did they get him?" Alex asked "no cops are still looking for him." Meredith added. "I hope that son of a bitch is hurt to." Cristina said "he better not come here if he is." April said. "why?" Lexie added "we'll kick his ass." Jackson and Alex said in unison. The bay and E.R. began to over flood with doctors and nurses all wanting to help. Webber turned to face them all "okay anyone not out here in the bay can go i know you want to help but we've already got enough doctors now go save other livers." the other doctors and nurses hesitated but did for the better. The ambulance arrived "Hunt you're in charge!" Webber stated. "okay everyone i know this is a special patient but no one rush anything got it! We rush we hurt her more." They all approached the ambulance opening the doors seeing Mark he was barely harmed and Tori was still unconscious and had blood and bruises everywhere. The doctors all gave their attention to Tori.

"Ridget abdomen!"

"dislocated arm!"

"I'm hearing some complications with the heart!"

Tori's heart rate began to go all over the place as the doctors rushed her into a trauma room "out of the way!" Everyone shouted.

They began to work more on Tori checking her heart, arm, blood pressure, doing everything twice. Everyone ones voice overlapped another. "Has anybody contacted Torres yet?" Derek shouted April raised her hand "I got it!" She declared. "She's got a heart murmur!" Teddy shouted "I'll order an ech-mo!" Cristina added. "someone book an O.R.!" Hunt declared "I need an ultra sound in right now here." Meredith shouted "let me take a look at her" Mark insisted Webber pushed him back "Mark you can't work on her!" Mark shoved webbers arm away "to hell with that!" The room fell silent as Tori flat lined. "She's coding!" Jackson out of everyone finally said "get a crash cart in here right freakin now!" Cristina yelled. A nurse came in pushing the cart. Teddy reached the defibrillator "charge to 100." Everyone raises their hands "clear!" She shouted. Tori's small, slim, fragile body shot up. Still flat lining. Altman growled "you do not get to leave us Torres, 200!" She pushes the buttons "clear!" Her heart began to beat again "We have sinus!" Bailey yelled. "Okay we need to get her to on O.R. if we want to fix her!" Altman shouted. "We need to get her a C.T.!" Derek yelled "alright everyone we're getting her to an O.R. right now if we even want to give her a chance now move!" Webber demanded. Everyone shoved the gurney over to one of the elevtors. Filling it up. "Okay if you're not need get out!" Webber again demanded. All the doctors argued "out! Unless you don't care about Tori you can stay here and endanger her life, now if you're not needed leave!" Some of the doctors reluctantly left.

Mark stayed back watching the elevator doors close. He stood there silently. His phone then rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was Callie calling him. "Hey." His voice broke. "Mark what the hell happened?!" Callie frantically asked "there-there was an accident." He said calm as ever. The shock was too much that he didn't even know how to react. He and Tori just got into an accident and she coded right before his own eyes. "You told me everything was fine!" Callie roared. Mark didn't say anything. "How's Tori?! Mark! How is my daughter!" Callie's voice getting lower and stronger thinking every bad thing that could happen to Tori. In the background Arizona could be heard as she tried to consult Callie "what the hell do you mean to stay calm?! My baby is in trouble!" She cried "Mark how's my freaking daughter?!" Callie again shouted through the line. "she's going up into surgery." He replied before hanging up. The room began to spin. Callie called Mark again. Everything seemed to be going every fast then slow. Mark began to breathe heavily. A nurse approached him. He couldn't understand her as everything she said seem to be a haze. Callie once again called. Mark without a thought threw his phone against the wall breaking the phone and denting the wall. Gasps could be heard. The room was spinning again, Mark's breathing became more uneven, he fell to the ground passing out. A nurse rushed over to him.

/

The monitors beeped, everyone moved frantically through the O.R. doctors came in preparing themselves. Lexie sat beside Tori, she heard slight moaning "she's waking up!" Lexie exclaimed "knotts what the hell?!" Shepard yelled out as everyone then starting clamouring as to why her anesthesia wasnt in her yet. "calm down!" Hunt exclaimed. "Look I know we all want what's beat for Tori, but if you start panicking over the simplest things we are going to do more harm than good, got it!" Every nodded, understanding "you're all professionals, act like it." Webber added.

The O.R. Phone rang, one of the nurses answered "It's Doctor Torres she's asking for an update and an explanation." The nurse explained "Is Mark not with them?" Derek asked. The nurse asked if Mark was there or not "he's in E.R. he fainted and isn't doing very well." Hunt looked around seeing who he could sent out. "Kepner, take little Grey's place, little Grey, go check up on them." They moved fast. "alright everyone let's begin!" Webber announced.

Lexie ripped her mask off taking one last look at the huge team working on Tori, she sighed deeply then went out to explain what had happened.

Lexie entered the E.R. not long after Callie rushed over to her "Where is she?" Callie wasted no time to ask. "Callie I don't think I should tell you just yet." Lexie knew Callie would break down to see Tori the O.R. "where the hell is my baby?!" Callie asked once again trying to not her cool, yet failing badly. "I need to tell you what happened before I take you, you really need to mentally prepare yourself." Callie held back her tears, she looked more angry than upset. "Callie, go, i'll stay here with Mark."

/

They entered The gallery looking over the chaos that was going down to save Tori's life.

"There's bleeding over here!"

"suction!"

"her heart rate is going down!"

"how's her brain?!"

"no blood yet!"

The voices and clashes of tools could only be heard Callie couldn't even hear everything that was going on. She took many deep breaths trying not to break down and lose it. Lexie say beside her and attempted comfort her. Callie could only cry as she was witnessing her daughter in what could the worst possible condition ever.

* * *

 **AND Y'ALL PROBABLY THOUGHT MATEO WAS BAD! HAA what can I say I love drama and yes I know we covered this in Greys but with Callie so I flipped it around not to mention I think I will stir up some more drama with this AU I have a shit ton more coming, also yes I know I posted this 3 days earlier than what I say I post for a new chapter (which by the way if you don't know my regular posting schedule is Sundays 7:30 pm PST)**

 **question: I know I already asked, but have you guys grown close to Tori like one of the characters on greys have any of you felt close to her? XD just asking since I would with some AU's some characters are just too good and pure and precious to not love so I'm curious what are you feelings and thoughts towards Tori?**


	14. Wake Me Up

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait and for such a short and rather crappy chapter school is taking up so much of my time as well as work I'll will attempt to keep my post schedule consistent if I don't post you'll know why but I'm try at least to bringing you a chapter this week, so ill revise this chapter later when I have more time, for the time being take this chapter!**

 **Wake Me Up**

The monitors beeped. Tori laid there still as ever. There was a machine breathing for her, though a teen Tori was still small and not to a healthy weight which complicated her healing.

In one of the lounges waited Callie and Arizona. Ever since Callie saw Tori's seemingly lifeless body out and open on the operating table she had been silent and emotionless, almost numb. Arizona has grown to love Tori with all her heart and viewed her as a daughter as she knew Tori viewed Arizona as a mother, so much so she had started calling her mom. Arizona was feeling rather numb as well as she couldn't believe what was happening. The two mothers either sat or paced around with many wild thoughts running through their head.

The door swung open, in game Doctor Bailey and Shepperd. Both Callie and Arizona turned their attention to them. Bailey inhaled deeply not sure wether to give them the good or bad news first, there didn't seem to be any good news relating to Tori anyway which she knew is what concerned the both of them the most. "We uh, we were able to get Tori to a stable position, if she holds through the night we will continue operating on her, if not..." Bailey found it harder than she originally thought to tell them the news. "Doctor Shepperd do you mind taking over?" She had her head bowed down as she couldn't continue looking at Callie with her eyes being so big and watery, her lips quivering like she will burst out at any given moment.

Derek nodded as he noticed Bailey's emotions were getting the best of her. "we tried to do a basic motor functions test on her.." he explained "A-And?" Arizona heard her voice crack, she tried to hold back any emotions so Callie herself wouldn't break down. "I don't want you to think the worst right now, but from the test we had _attempted_ to do she barely responded at all." Callie felt her lips fall down into a frown with a river of tears flowing down her face. She laid her head down into her palms trying to keep it together yet failing miserably. "can you give us a moment please?" Arizona asked. The two left the room

Callie then began to cry, Arizona's lips quivered. She tightly closed her eyes. As the tears fell down her face. She forced herself to stop for the meantime as she tried to comfort Callie. She sat beside her and held Callie who easily melted into Arizona's arms. She cried more and more. "she might be okay.." that was all Arizona could think to say. "but she might also _NOT_ be okay, sh-she could die, and I was—I was out missing what could be her last few moments alive!" Callie cried out as she continue to sob. Arizona knew she was right, she couldn't say anything that could possibly make Callie feel alright. "Lets...lets go see her, maybe she's doing better." Arizona tried t force a smile though as difficult as it was. Callie shakes her head she didn't want to see Tori connected to various machines, seeming already dead. Arizona sighed "I'm gonna go get you some coffee."

As Arizona exited the room. She walked a few steps away from the room before pressing herself up against the wall trying to catch her breathe, she started to breath heavily as she finally let her emotions show. She slid down the wall breaking down in tears. She was also Tori's mother and the thought of losing her made her go insane. Arizona pulled herself together she got back up and headed to the E.R. to see how Mark was now doing and hoping he was stale enough to give her and Callie the story of what happened.

Mark laid on the bed still hazy. He was starting to fully wake up and see what was going on. Next to him was Lexie, she had been doing charts as she waited for Mark to wake. "L-Lex?" Mark croaked out. Lexie turned away from her charts and gave her attention to Mark. "Hey, about time you wake up." She smiled. "where's Tori?" He asked almost immediately. Lexie stares at him a bit she couldn't really find the words to tel Mark. "she-shes in.." Arizona soon strutted though "Oh Mark, finally you're awake!" Mark looked at Arizona "when did I go out?" He asked completely unware that he had been out cold for the past few hours. "accoriding to nurse Arlert, you've been out since they took Tori up to the O.R." Mark laid there baffled ' _has it been that long?'_ He thought. "okay look listen Callie I need to know what happened, it's been driving us insane not know what the hell happened!"

Mark stared blankly, he began to stutter, as he attempted to get out of bed "Mark sit down." Lexie instructed. Mark pushed away her hand "Mark I think you should sit." Arizona now said "I need-I need to see Tori" he began to lose stability in his legs. Arizona caught him "okay no, Mark take a seat, collect yourself and your thoughts." Mark's breathing was uneven "no I'm fine!" He insisted. "Mark sit down." Arizona now demanded. Mark sighed heavily and deeply as he now laid on the bed. Arizona sat beside him. She sighed. Mark was still trying to get his thoughts straight. "Hit and run." He said. "the accident, it was a hit and run"

Arizona stared at Mark only able to blinked. She had no words "a car hit us, it hit us on Tori's side, IT HIT TORI'S SIDE!" He angrily and loudly explained. Arizona was now shaking. "I-I don't remember after that, we got hit, the car flipped, we blacked out, I don't even remember getting over here, everything is such a hazy, like a foggy, drunk night kind of hazy." Arizona nodded breathing in and out with a quivering lip. "Tori's in the, she's in the the ICU, so far she's fairly stable, they're keeping her under observation." Arizona explained. "Has she woken up?" Mark asked. Arizona was hesitant to answer. She was upset, she didn't want to answer Mark because she herself was in a broken state though it wasn't visible. She then, stiffly shakes her head. Mark stared at her for a good second before making a second attempt to get out of the bed. Arizona held him down this time "Mark stop!" She shouted. Her eyes now filled with tears. She bit her lip trying to hold back from breaking down anymore. "She is my daughter too and I just, I want to react, I want to scream, cry, break down, but I'm trying to hold it together, it's only been a few hours, she might wake up soon, don't think about the worst, Tori is a strong girl. She will get through this." Mark sighed deeply, he nodded in agreement. "You're right." He said now calming down.

"You know when Callie told me Tori helped her plan this get away for her and I..I just got the biggest smile on my face, that little girl is _such_ an amazing child and though she isn't my kid it feels like it and when she's called me mom I use to feel a little weird because I never thought of myself as a mother now I can't ever imagine not hearing her call me that anymore." Mark nodded as he listen to Arizona "Her calling me dad instead of..Uncle Mark or just Mark always confused me, then it clicked she called me _dad_ because she knew I love her and would protect her like a daughter only I didn't do that today, I couldn't protect her and now because of that she may not wake up and I just feel so damn stupid." Arizona began to tear up again. "Hey um little Grey can you go check on Callie I don't want to go back to her all teary eyed." Lexie nodded heading off to one of the waiting room. "Mark shes gonna fine! She is going to call us Mom and Dad again and we will all get through this!" Mark nodded in agreement "we're gonna get our girl back!" He declared.

As Arizona was getting up Andy fixing her shirt. Avery and Yang zoomed past into the same direct Arizona was headed to. Her immediate thought was to go help and see. She ran out the E.R. and through the halls following After Yang and Avery "What Happend?!" Arizona shouted from behind. "Crap, Robbins" Cristina muttered. "You don't want to see this one!" She said "no I can help!" Arizona argued "you're not even scrubbed in!" Arizona scoffed "I don't mind getting dirty Yang!" Avery sighed heavily "Doctor Robbins with all due respect leave!" The two picked up the pace almost leaving atizamos behind "What is it Tori?!" She yelled falling behind. "No!" The two said in unison. They made a turn and finally it hit Arizona that they were running in Callie's direction. She picked up the pace to see them help Callie up onto the gurney as she was bleeding heavily through her pants she cried out in pain as she held her stomach. "Ca-Callie!" Arizona shouted in fear now rushing to be beside Callie. "Doctor Robbins please step back." One of the doctors urged her to move "No!" She snapped.

* * *

 **quick rant, if you hate my story bc you hate Mark and think this Fic is meant to be all abt Calzona and you think you're allowed to tell me who am or what I'm allowed to write _you simply need to pull your head out of your hairy ass_ bc _this is my_ fic and _I'll do what makes_ _me_ love this fic! You think I'm blocking out Calzona bc you think I'm straight? You're fucking stupid bc we're in 2018 and you should know by now to never assume ones identity and now stating that _I'm fucking bisexual_ wether you believe me or not. You think you could do better? Write your own fic! Wanna keep hating? Do that you're only gonna waste you time from this point on you're just gonna get buried under lovely reviews and helpful ones as well and imma act as if you don't exist and _imma give you the same amounts of fucks I give_ to my shitty Mateo inspired dad if he died; 0. whatever it's my fic I love what I've done with it and who I have chosen to be part of it,**

 **much love!**

 **-Bree**


	15. Como La Flor

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I revised it so y'all should go read it before this one since I added some stuff :) anyway on with the chapt**

 **Como La Flor**

Lucky, Callie's OBGYN. Came out to fill in Arizona on the news. She sighed deeply. Arizona's heart began to race and her stomach began to churn. She felt like she was about to blow up. "Due to the immense amount of stress and pressure from today's events, Callie.." Lucy paused as she saw Arizona ready to breakdown. "Callie lost the baby." Arizona's lips quivered her eyes filling up quickly with hot tears distorting he le sight. "Callie had a miscarriage." Lucy said in such a simple way that it didn't seem real.

Arizona felt the anxiety, sadness, anger, and all emotions pile up on her taking her down to the ground crying in way that her face was red and full of heart ach put only heavy breathing and and wheezes coming out of her. She was shaking so violently that she couldn't control herself. She then attempted to compose herself taking many deep breathes.

Callie from the other side could hear it. The pained wheezing and heavy breathing coming from Arizona. The only thing with Callie was that she felt nothing. She laid there still. Emotionless, she seemed almost dead. Any and every memory she had with Tori was only playing through her head. She just lost one child, a child she had yet to know and love, she now only thought of the she she knew and loved, the child that was her whole universe.

"Any ideas on what you'll name the baby?" Tori asked her mother as she popped a peanut M&M into her mouth. Callie had her hand out as in asking Tori to give her some. "Well for a girl I was thinking Sofia middle name I'm not sure yet but for a boy I'm not sure yet, any suggestions?" Tori's eye's lit up as she had a few "It can't be after an anime character! Or a character from any of your shows that sound bizzard!" Tori scoffed sarcastically "mother how dare you accuse me of such a thing! I would nev—okay Castiel isn't weird it's an angels name!" Callie chuckled "it sounds weird, no!" Tori groaned and laid back in her seat. "Then I've got nothing!" As Tori popped another M&M in her mouth she turned up the volume on the radio to hear her favourite singer Selena Quintanilla as well as her favourite song como la flor. She hummed the lyrics only then to sing horribly "A-a-ay, como me duele." Callie smirked and joined along with Tori as she loved this song as well. The two now sang together "Si vieras como duele perder tu amor! con tu adiós de vevas mi corazón."

Callie was now back to reality. She slowly sat up still numb from all feeling. The memory of her and Tori doing almost anything was just running around filling up her head. She pushed a call button for Lucy. Both Lucy and Arizona entered the room. "I want to see my daughter." She simply said in such a monotone voice it almost didn't seem like Callie. "Doctor Torres I strictly advise you to stay in bed and rest you've had a stressful and emotionally hard day, you will be able to see Tori tomorrow!" Arizona shakes her head disagreeing with Doctor Fields. "I'm going to see her." Callie stated as she attempted to get out of bed. "No Callie, Callie, you should just rest for a few minutes..hours even, because you cannot go to Tori like this, she may not be awake but she might be able to hear us and I know you wouldn't want her to hear your cries of pain, so please jusg rest for a little bit, you will see her before they take her up to surgery tomorrow!" Callie nodded as she listened to Arizona. Suddenly just a flood of tears overcame Callie, she had just seemed to forget about her miscarriage.

/

A few hours had passed Callie was somewhat okay. She managed to pull herself together just so she could be beside Tori in a healthy manner. She knew she was allowed to feel and cry and just overall breakdown but she as well as Tori's other two parengs knew they wouldn't want them to have a breakdown every five minutes because of her.

Callie sat in Tori's room she held her daughter's small hand. She was whimpering, she had just lost her other child to a miscarriage. Callie wouldn't know what to do if she were to lose Tori as well.

The monitors continued to beep. "You know um, the BnB was kinda crappy." She half chuckled. "Yeah uh, I think our apartment looks way better, not to mention bigger." she forced a smile. "You know everyone's out here praying for you. I think once you're better you and I will go to California just the two of us, we really deserve it as you and I haven't been somewhere where it's just us since we moved here." The monitors beeped. Callie now only stared at the monitors. She sniffles as she didn't want to break. She laid her head on the bed still not letting go of Tori's hand. She then began to whisper her the lyrics to Como La Flor. "si..si vieras como duele...perder tu amor..con tu adiós de vevas... _mi corazón_." Callie continued to whimper our the lyrics.

/

Callie exited the room as she could no longer handle to see Tori like this. As she was heading out Mateo called out to her. "Calliope! Calliope!" He called out in his Spaniard accent. He caught up to her. "I heard what happened!" She said tried out from his frantic run as he spent almost an hour looking for her. "Mateo I don't have the mental stability to talk about this okay?! My daughter is the verge of dying! Go find her doctors and find out because I cannot talk about this!" Callie then walked out as she wasn't sure she would be able to hold her composure any longer. She heard Mateo now talking with Meredith as she explained what exactly happened. Mateo's pained sigh was all that was heard.

* * *

 **Hey look who posted on time! I know this is short I'm sorry I didn't have very much inspiration for this chapter, hope y'all liked it! See y'all next Sunday!**

 ***translation to the song lyrics***

 ***"oh how it hurts me" = "a-a-ay Como de duele!"**

 ***"if you saw how it hurts me to lose your love, with your farewell you take my heart" = "Si vieras como duele perder tu amor! con tu adiós de vevas mi corazón."**


	16. Habits of my Heart

**HEY! Look imma be straight forward abt this I have no easy transition for this chapter so if this chapter seems all over the place sorry**

 **Habits of my Heart**

Mateo sat in his sons room. Jessica, his wife, sat beside him holding his hand not able to imagine what he must be going though. "what's going on?" Innocent Victor asked. "Well mijo, your sister got in an accident the doctors aren't sure she'll be okay." Victor blinked he was rather speechless he hadn't gotten to know Tori so well but already loved her as a big sister even though she didn't play the role well. "I'll be an only child again?" He asked sadly. Mateo tearfully nodded "let's hope not." He smiled.

Jessica hugged him as her attempt to cheer him up. "what exactly is wrong with her?" She asked "broken arm, heart isn't looking good, she may have brain damage, her kidney is in horrible condition!" Jessica sighed.

suddenly seeming almost out of nowhere Arizona bolted through the door "¿Que Pasa? What's wrong?" Arizona almost out of breathe said "it's Tori, she's going back into surgery!" Mateo rose from his seat "I though she had a few more hours" Jessica added "no her-her heart and kidney they're getting worst!" Arizona then rushed back in the direction she came from "Karve get Webber for me!" Arizona was heard from down the hall. Mateo, about to go after her was stopped by one of the interns. "oh mister Rodriguez, I came to let you know Victor's kidney is here!" Mateo looked back and forth at his wife and child and out the door unsure what he should do.

In the O.R. The doctors struggled to save Tori as she was losing blood like crazy. "We need to find the source of all this damn blood!" Bailey cried out.

"did we ever fine a kidney donor for tori?!" Hunt shouted

"no sir!" Jackson replied.

"pressures bottoming out!"

"more suction, dammit!" Altman sighed in frustration.

The O.R. Phone rang "Doctor Hunt!" She called.

"unless it's urgent I'm not answering!" He shouted back

"they found a donor for Torres." Hunt looked at the doctors "Avery, Grey take over."

Hunt slipped off his glove and gowns answering the phone. The doctors were heard in the background. "Hunt." He was surprised to hear Alex. "wh–Karev, what are you doing? Yeah I can see you're not here!" Hunt let Karen talk "How long will it take you to get here?" Hunt furrowed his brows "A minute?" Alex came busting through the door. "we got a kidney!" He said proudly.

Callie, alone watched from above. The whole time she had been watching in suspense. For the past few hours she's felt nothing but stress, depression, and like all the weight of the world was on her chest making it impossible for her to breathe and finally after hearing they had at least found a kidney for Tori she felt like she able to get a gasp of air.

Mark entered the gallery "How's it going?" He asked. Callie for the first time in a few long hours smiled "they found her a kidney and they're placing it in her right now."

The two watched over as the once chaotic scene now seemed to calm down and everyone got into rhythm. "uh have you seen Arizona?" Callie asked. "not since she went off to go tell Mateo about to Tori." Callie furrowed her brow. "she did what?" Mark nodded "yeah apparently she went to go tell Mateo a little before his son's kidney got here." Callie looked down at Tori. It hit her.

/

Mateo with his wife were asleep in Victor's room. Victor was asleep as well. Callie knocked on the door gently as Mateo was closest to it. She remembered that he was a light sleeper. "Hey, 'Teo.." Callie called him. Mateo groggily woke up, looking around the room he was stunned to see Callie. "Shouldn't you be with Tori, watching over her surgery?" He immediately asked. "I could ask the same thing about Victor." She replied. She smiled softly at him. "Did you...did you give victors kidney to Tori?" She asked. Mateo looked at her quizzically. "No, I thought of it, victor himself even told me to give Tori his kidney, only she had already received a donor, so after hearing so it was rather late for us we told the nurses to cancel victors surgery only to be told he could keep his kidney." Callie shakes her head, understand what he meant. "I'm glad your boy will get his kidney." She once more smiled. "by the way, Tori's out of surgery, we'll be able to see her soon." She added before leaving the room with her head full of thoughts. "uh really did Arizona stopped by?" Mateo nodded "yes she came by told us what was happening, she ran out to quickly I wasn't too sure of what was going, but I think before she left she called for a ka-ka..Karev I think?" Callie nodded then walked away.

Callie paced back and fourth outside of Tori's room. Karev soon came "something happen with tori?" He asked. "Why did Arizona call you?" Callie asked him "what?" Alex wasn't sure what Callie meant "before tori went into surgery why did she call for you?" Alex sighed "she didn't want to say until tori was out of surgery and you know to make sure the transplant was a success" Callie let out a small gasp and smiled "i knew it." She looked back at tori, continuing to smile she looked back at Alex "what room is Arizona in?"

* * *

 **Hey everyone just wanted to let you know I think I'm nearing to the end of this fic and I'm curious as to what you guys think I should do I'm thinking of continuing Tori's story in a new fic mainly all about her ooooor I'm thinking of writing a fic for George as he was one of my favourite characters in greys but I'm not sure what I should do help me out? (A) for Tori's Story, (B) for George Fic (plot is still unclear) or (C) possibly write both please let me know! Also so sorry for the short chapter and such a long wait I've had so much going on**


End file.
